Requiem
by krys21
Summary: Every decision we make causes a ripple effect. I know this now more than anybody. My name is Arria, the only daughter of Marcus of the Volturi, first vampire he has changed since his mate died. This is my story. COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: A Pending Choice

**Prologue:**

**A Pending Choice**

I can hardly hear her heartbeat. It is a faint sound. Any human would compare it to the phone ringing while they blast music or the TV. For those like me, however, it is easy to hear and monitor. My conscience, if I even have one, is fighting within me. Should I save her? The monster within me battles for control as the scent of her blood fills the air. Should I leave her here to die? Will the monster inside of me take her life? Every decision we make causes a ripple effect. I know this now more than anybody. Each decision I have made in my life has led me to this moment, whether I want to believe it or not. I can feel it. My next choice may affect whether I continue to live this so-called life or end up like so many others, merely ashes to be carried by the wind. Unlike those others I choose with my heart. That alone could get me into more trouble than I know. Love can be a very dangerous thing. As her screams begin to reverberate through the woods I make my choice. I stand and walk to meet my future.


	2. At The Beginning

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of Arria. She is my own creation along with the plot. The rest belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At The Beginning**

I was born in a date I no longer care to remember, to parents whose faces I've long since forgotten. I only know that it was sometime around 1800 in Italy. Time passes quickly to those like me, making it longer now than it actually seems. The only part of my human life I remember is the day it changed for forever, literally. I was arguing with my father over marriage, my mother took his side. They claimed that at the age of eighteen I would soon become too old to be married and no man would want me. They wished for me to find a suitable one among the suitors that came to our door everyday without fail. I turned them all away because I knew that I was too young to be married. I didn't even need to be married. I was my father's only child and therefore the sole heir to his fortune. It was that fortune which made me so eligible, keeping suitors begging for my hand in marriage. I fled from our home after my father told me he would select a husband for me.

I wandered through the streets which were unusually empty, wondering silently to myself about what could be done. Being lost in thought always got me into trouble and that night was no exception. By the time I became resolute in a decision I had wandered into a part of the city I did not know. It was darker now, the light fading fast from the sky. I was lost. Frightened, I ran blindly through the streets trying to find anything that looked familiar. I ended up in a dead end as the last shred of light, and hope, faded from the sky, allowing night to overtake the day. As I stood there a man, Marcus I would later be told, appeared out of nowhere offering to help me.

I took a step back when I saw him. His long, jet black hair stood out sharply against his pale, almost translucent skin. My mind told me something was not right and so I feebly tried to run. I ran right into him though. I was stunned that he could move so fast so I stood there staring at him in shock. His eyes were a flat black with a hint of crimson around the pupil. He reached out to me and I turned to run again but this time he grasped onto my wrist. I tried to free my wrist but it was as though his hand was an iron shackle. He pulled me into him, holding me against him. As he teeth sunk into my neck I stopped fighting. Even now I don't know why I froze. I remained frozen even as he pulled back, staring at me with a curious expression. That was the last thing I remembered before I blacked out, his now only half black eyes staring at me.

I couldn't move, couldn't sleep. I could do nothing besides scream and wait for the end. The pain was unbearable. How was I still alive? It came to an abrupt end, releasing me from my hell. I returned to reality with a start, fearful yet again. The room I was in was unfamiliar, alerting me at once that it hadn't been a dream. My breath caught in my throat. What had the man done to me? Had I been defiled? A million thoughts poured through my mind before one came that truly mattered. I wasn't breathing. I took a deep, gasping breath, my hand flying to my chest. What was wrong with me? Was I dead? I wasn't even out of breath. Something else was missing though.

I fell from where I'd been sitting when I realized that my heart wasn't beating. I couldn't be alive, yet here I was. My eyes scanned the room frantically. The walls and floor were made completely of stone, like I had been sent back to ancient times. I had been sitting on a small bed. It was large, ornate. I turned my eyes to the rest of the room, a mirror on the far wall catching my eye. I crawled slowly over to it, fearful of what I might, or might not, see. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next.

My dress was stained red with my blood and my eyes matched it. A scream erupted from deep within me as I scrambled to get away from the sight. A hard hand covered my mouth, silencing the scream. The person lifted me up, holding me against them as I began to fight back. I kicked and swung my arms relentlessly but they held strong. A soft voice filled my ear telling me to calm down, that he wouldn't hurt me. My fight slowed as tearless sobs began to rack my body. I felt the floor rise to meet me as he kneeled down, still holding me close. I buried my face into his chest, grasping onto him as I shook. Time had no meaning and no matter how hard I shook, no tears fell from my eyes. He seemed almost uncomfortable as he held me, waiting for me to stop. Regardless of that fact he stayed exactly where he was, waiting patiently.

I breathed in slowly and deeply as I calmed down, my shaking ceasing altogether. I lifted my head, staring into his crimson eyes as I spoke quietly.

"What am I?"

"You are..." He paused, looking away uncertainly, "You are a vampire." I dropped my gaze, struggling to comprehend what he just told me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aro."

"You did this to me. You were that man in the alley."

"No." His voice held no emotion. "I did not."

"Then who-?"

"It does not matter. He will not speak with you."

"Oh." I felt hurt in a way. I was a mistake. "How old are you?"

"I don't remember."

"When did you become-?"

"It was a long time ago."

"Tell me. About us, I mean."

"Our hearts no longer beat so that technically makes us dead, yet we are not. Breathing is no longer a necessity but old habits die hard." He smirked at this and I couldn't help but suppress a grin. "We cannot sleep so we cannot dream and we can't go out into the sun unless there are no humans around."

"Why?"

"I'll show you some other time." He remained silent after that but not for long. He began to explain how we sustained ourselves. It brought up the memory of the alley and his teeth sinking into my neck.

"Why didn't he kill me?" I interrupted him, curiosity marring my features. He stared into me for a long time, debating whether or not to answer. I stared him down, waiting for the answer, until he closed his eyes in defeat.

"He didn't plan on it when he decided to hunt. It just happened."

"Why?"

"There is something different about you. I could tell from the moment he carried you into our home. He has never changed a human before, never really felt anything in a long time. Something about you though," He stopped.

"What about me?" I urged him on.

"I discovered from him that the moment his teeth sunk into your neck you stopped fighting back, almost as though you didn't care if you lived or died. That was when he brought you back here."

"In other words you don't know why he let me live."

"I do not." I nodded and pulled myself out of his arms, standing up. I began to make my way to the door but he was there in an instant.

"How did you do that?"

"You have much to learn about the skills we gain."

"Anything I should know about now?"

"All the senses are heightened." He was right. I hadn't noticed before but everything seemed a little brighter and sharper. I could hear other voices coming from somewhere within the building I was in. I smelled a variety of things, all more potent. I turned back to him.

"Why can't I leave?"

"I am warning you now that nobody in this coven knows who exactly changed you. You must not tell them the truth."

"I do not know the truth."

"I shall tell people that I changed you. I do it all the time." From his tone I did not doubt it.

"Of course you changed me, who else would have?"

"Thank you." He smiled brightly. "Now come! We must go introduce you to them!" He pulled on my hand, dragging me forward.

"Who?"

"My-," He paused, "brothers so to speak."

"Do they know the truth?"

"Yes but there will be others present."

"I won't tell them." I understood more than most people what it was like to want, no need, to have a secret kept. He stared at me for an undetermined period of time before he nodded. I couldn't explain it then, but the fact that he trusted me sent a feeling of happiness through me.

"Everyone believes I found and changed you. My word is all that they need."

"They didn't ask you any questions?" He shook his head. I nodded. I thought I caught a small smile before he stepped aside, opening the door and motioning for me to go ahead. I walked slowly out the door, thanking him silently as I passed.

He exited the room then, shutting the door. We were in a large, ornate hallway that seemed to never end.

"Follow me." I didn't even think about it, I just did. I would probably get lost in a place like this. We walked until I could see two doors shining in the distance. I realized with a start that they were made of gold. Suddenly he was standing in front of the door, waiting for me. I ran to catch up and ran right into him. He chuckled, smirking down at me.

"You'll need to practice that. I forgot how amusing new vampires can be." He chuckled, set me right, and opened the door to his left, my right. I walked in to find the walls were made of the familiar stone I had seen in the other room. It was occupied by only a few others with two the clear center of attention, his brothers I presumed. They watched me as I walked in and I felt suddenly incompetent. One had the jet black hair I had become familiar with while the other had startling white hair. The one with white hair stood with his arms crossed, looking me over, and I stopped dead in my tracks as I caught sight of the other black haired man. I knew him immediately to be the one who had changed me. He stood silently, watching me only briefly before turning away in somewhat disgust.

"Tell me Aro," The one with white hair stepped forward, "What is so special about her?" He extended his hand towards me and I cast a sidelong glance to Aro who was now standing beside me.

"Come now Caius! Is that any way to treat a new one?" I bowed towards him.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"So formal?" I looked up, surprised.

"Pardon?"

"She was brought up that way." Aro interjected in my defense.

"How did you-?"

"You didn't tell her?" Caius stared incredulously at Aro.

"I suppose not."

"Tell me what?"

"Aro can read peoples' minds but he has to make contact with them to do so." I nodded but became confused.

"Now look what you've done Caius." Aro looked to me once more. "Sometimes when you become a vampire you obtain a gift. I can read minds, like Caius said. Marcus here," He motioned towards his other brother, the one who changed me, "Can see all kinds of relationships. Have you discovered a gift?" I shook my head.

"You forget Aro. It is much too early for her to know that."

"I am so forgetful, aren't I?" He laughed freely while Caius only chuckled, Marcus narrowing his eyes. I then took a glance around the room and found one of the other vampires glaring at me. I didn't flinch but I felt my eyes widen in shock. Something growled then and I realized with a start that it was Aro. They turned there attention to him, silently apologizing with a bow of the head

"What is the trouble?" Caius interjected.

"I wish to know why this human was chosen." I looked to Aro and his eyes narrowed, focused on this vampire.

"Whatever do you mean Jane?"

"I mean that she seems quite ordinary." Aro frowned but looked to Caius who gave nothing away, only growled threateningly at the vampire. Aro stepped forward, grasping Jane's hand. His eyes widened in shock.

"Is this true Jane?"

"You tell me Aro." He laughed then, almost joyfully.

"What a story! Caius!" He looked to him, "It seems that Jane is jealous of the attention our dear friend is getting."

"Really? Why of her?" He seemed amused.

"I do not know."

"What is your name? Has he even asked you?" It took me a moment to register he was speaking to me and when I did, I realized that Aro hadn't.

"Arria, my name is Arria." Jane smirked at the fact that he hadn't known my name.

"Well Arria, welcome." Caius smiled. Aro smiled even brighter.

"Yes, welcome." Marcus merely glanced towards me once more before nodding politely and leaving the room.

Over the years that passed I rarely spoke. When others came to visit or to live with us I would only bow or nod. I stayed by Aro's side at all possible times outside of my room and if I couldn't I was by Caius. If I spoke it was only to one of them, Jane being the only exception. Once she learned that I had no intention of trying to compete for the position she had reached we became friends. Unfortunately, I had been traumatized the first day I became a vampire, horrified with what I had to do to live. When Aro brought me my first human I attacked without thought, satisfying my thirst. It was only after that I truly realized what I had done.

It was then that I stopped speaking altogether, only sparingly. Aro and Caius became like brother figures to me and I did not wish to offend them so I continued doing what they did. I could see though, after each feeding, one person saw the pain that I tried so hard to hide in my eyes. Marcus, as much as he tried to ignore me, saw through my weak facade. Even though he never spoke to me, not even one word, I found myself trying to do things to please him. It was as though he was a father to me, one I had to fight to be noticed by. He never made an effort to speak with me so it came as a surprise when I heard a knock on my door one afternoon.

"Come in." Marcus merely opened the door. I turned, prepared to see Aro, Caius, or Jane, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him.

"We have a visitor. You need to meet him before he leaves." I nodded in acceptance and followed him. "His name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I only nodded once more, a million thoughts running through my mind. Why did I need to meet this visitor? What made him so special? Why did Marcus come to fetch me? The thoughts continued up to the point where before I knew it we were already walking into the meeting room. Aro and Caius were in conversation with a man I presumed to be Carlisle.

"Ah! Here she is!" Aro hurried over to me and pushed me forward. "This is Arria, Carlisle! Isn't she delightful?"

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you are Arria." He smiled warmly at me. I bowed and stepped back to Aro.

"She isn't very social I'm afraid. Nearly stopped speaking altogether since the day she became one of us."

"It's quite alright." He smiled sympathetically at me.

"Are you positive you will not drink before you leave?"

"You do not offer my drink and you know it Aro." My ears perked at this. What did he mean? I looked up at them, convinced this was a joke.

"I couldn't help but to try and persuade you, now could I?"

"Why don't you try my drink once?"

"I don't understand how you live like that." Caius interrupted.

"I did not like what I had become. It is that simple."

"Let him have his ways Caius. Who knows, one of us may just try it someday." I noticed how Marcus glanced at me as Aro spoke. It was only after Carlisle left that Aro would tell me why though.

"He does not drink the blood of humans Arria."

"That's not possible."

"He drinks animal blood." I blinked. It was fairly obvious, sort of. What was the difference between different types of blood?

"You can do that?"

"Yes."

"I could do that?"

"Yes." He smiled sadly at me. A rush of happiness built within me.

"I couldn't though." It fell with a crash.

"Why not?" He seemed confused by this.

"I can already see that it would upset you. I would feel horrible if you were upset with me over anything."

"It is the precise reason why you must leave then."

"What? Leave?"

"Yes." He held up a hand to silence my unspoken interruptions. "You cannot bear to take human lives. It will destroy you one day."

"But what about Caius or Jane? What about you?"

"I have spoken with them. They would rather see you happy. As for myself, I will bear it. You are always welcome to visit or return to us at any time."

"But-"

"But nothing. I cannot allow you to do this to yourself any longer." I could think of nothing to say. He was right. Next thing I knew I was running into his arms, pulling him into a hug. "I shall miss you my dear."

"Who told you?" I didn't need to elaborate; he knew what I was asking.

"Marcus told me. He saw it in your eyes everyday."

"Thank you." I whispered softly before pulling myself from his arms and running away. If I hadn't, I do not think I would've been able to leave. Perhaps, if I had known what fate had in store for me, I wouldn't have left. Then again, who knows, perhaps I would have still gone to meet it head on.


	3. Shocking Occurrences

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of Arria. She is my own creation along with the plot. The rest belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shocking Occurrences**

After I left the Volturi I traveled as fast as I could out of the country into England. I do not know why but I felt almost drawn to it. The English country held enough game that I could sustain myself and not draw notice. I bought myself a home there and lived in solitude, exiting only at nightfall or on cloudy days. In England there wasn't really a difference. For the first hundred years or so however, I fought to restrain the monster within me. Being new to hunting animals I found myself still tempted by the scent of human blood. I refused to let myself give up so I forced myself to be in the company of humans. The monster fought to take over but I never allowed it. I told myself that I wouldn't return to Italy and Aro until I had mastered my thirst. From there it took me almost fifty more before I had finally done it. The scent of human blood was a faint afterthought by 2004. We were now in a new age, a new time. I moved myself to a London flat to get closer to the world, to rediscover everything around me. The world had changed a lot since 1850. I spent only a week or so learning everything I needed to know, after that I got distracted. I was out and about one rainy day when I accidentally ran into him. He was only slightly taller than me, well built, with dark blonde hair and green eyes. I had my nose in a book and he was trying to pull something out of his bag, an umbrella I believe. As we walked into each other I looked up to apologize and get away but found myself freezing on the spot. His green eyes swallowed me whole and it was like I was looking into a deep forest, never ending. He stared back and I do not remember how long we stood before I shook my head and spoke.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine." He seemed to be at loss for words.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." He looked down, pulling the umbrella out of his bag. He opened it and lifted it so we were both covered. "No use getting all wet. Where were you headed?"

"No where in particular. Just reading and walking."

"In the rain?" I shrugged, smiling. He laughed. "I'm sorry if I seem a bit forward here but, how would you like to go get a cup of tea? I know a great place just round the corner."

"I don't know."

"Come on, what harm could it do?" Something told me that I should've walked away and said no. Something told me that it would only cause problems. I didn't listen though.

"I guess." His smile grew wider and he held out a hand for me to shake.

"The name's Tristan Withers." I took it, smiling back.

"I like that. I'm Arria."

"Beautiful. Is that Italian?" I nodded. "And your last name?"

"I don't have one or, at least, I do not remember it."

"That terrible."

"I ran away when I was younger."

"How old are you now?"

"Nineteen." I lied, giving myself a year.

"Me too." He smiled warmly as he held the door to a small cafe open. I hadn't even realized we were walking.

"You live around here?"

"Just a few blocks, and yourself?"

"The same." He ordered for me, insisting it was the best I'd ever have, no need to tell him it wouldn't matter.

"So?" He questioned as I took a sip.

"It's delicious!" It sure tasted a lot better than most things served as food or drinks. I wasn't lying either. While almost everything other than blood tastes disgusting to a vampire, a few things weren't as bad. This tea just happened to be one of them.

"I knew you'd like it." His smile spread widely across his face as I could have sworn that my heart had just skipped a beat, impossible as that was.

My plans to return to Italy were pushed aside for a couple of years then as Tristan and I began to date. I found myself questioning it everyday though, fearful of what he might think if he found out what I really was and what would happen if I slipped. I banished those thoughts from my mind quickly though, not even considering the possibility.

My slip up occurred about a year later. We were together at my country home one weekend in the summer. He found it so amazing that I had so much money and houses, at least the ones I mentioned, accumulated. Somehow, through it all though, he still insisted on paying for me wherever we went. I would never understand his logic. It wasn't his first time here but it was the first sunny day we had together here. I was reading the paper that morning, standing by the window with a teacup in one hand. I didn't even react as the sun hit my skin, didn't even think about what it would mean. I was too comfortable around him. Suddenly though I heard the shattering sound of a mug hitting the floor. I spun my head to see Tristan standing in the doorway gawking at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Bloody hell, what is that?" I looked down to see my hand bathed in sunlight, skin sparkling.

"It's nothing." I moved away from the window quickly, too quickly. I swore under my breath.

"What's going on?" He backed away from me but I made no move for him, instead heading for the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He grabbed my arm and I shrugged him off. He followed me though.

"Tell me the truth." He had come around and was staring into my eyes.

"I never should have become involved with you. Why didn't I just listen to myself?" I was talking more to myself.

"What?"

"I can't believe it. How could I have been so stupid, so careless?"

"I think you owe me an explanation."

"I owe you nothing." I spat back at him. He stared at me for an undetermined period of time before he just turned and walked away. I lifted my hand, sighing, to stop him. I let him keep walking though, afraid of my own emotions.

I found him outside, standing at the edge of the lake on my property, next to the tall willow tree. I walked slowly and quietly until I was standing in the shade of the tree. I silently thanked the heavens that I had no neighbors.

"I thought I mattered to you."

"You do."

"Then why-?"

"I was scared, confused."

"You don't get scared."

"I was afraid you would leave me." He turned to me now.

"I would never do that."

"You can't know that."

"Why aren't you standing in the sun?" I stared up into his eyes waiting for any sign that I shouldn't do this. I found none.

"Promise you won't run away?"

"Promise." I took a deep breath before moving forward towards him. I paused at the edge of the shadows but only for a moment. I heard his sharp intake of breath as I stepped out into the sun completely. I fearfully looked up at him, curious for his reaction. He was staring at me, taking it all in.

"Please say something."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then ask me questions. I promise to answer them."

"Why does your skin do that?"

"I don't know."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why do you come out to this place every weekend?" I was taken aback by that question.

"To hunt." I answered simply, he nodded.

"What are you?" The question I had been waiting for.

"I'm dead. I move around this world with no real purpose besides that of the hand I was dealt. The only true choice I ever made was to live healthier."

"Healthier?"

"To become vegetarian." I grinned slightly.

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Not really."

"I am a vampire Tristan." He stared at me for a while before nodding. "You're just going to accept that?"

"Yes. I trust you. It all makes sense really."

"How?"

"Your eyes always change from dark to light, why?"

"Darker when I'm hungry."

"When you say vegetarian, you mean?"

"I drink animal blood."

"And human blood?"

"I used to, almost 150 years ago." His eyes widened.

"150 years?" I nodded. "How old are you?"

"I am forever eighteen. It has been that way for about 200 years now."

"Are you sure this relationship is legal then?" We laughed.

"You don't care then?"

"There have been no problems so far. I don't see why one thing should change my whole opinion of you. Did you think I wouldn't love you anymore?"

"You love me?" He had never said it before. He chuckled to himself.

"Yes. I love you." He looked up at me.

"I love you too." He smiled. I stepped closer to him, eager to feel his lips on mine.

"Your eyes are darker." He whispered, stopping me. "I don't think it's safe." I sighed, stepping back.

"If that is what you want. It would not make half a difference."

"Why is that?"

"I am no longer affected by the scent of human blood."

"Good to know." He pulled me in, his lips hovering just above mine. "Is this alright?"

"When hasn't it been?" He grinned as he lowered his lips onto my own. In all my years, never had I met anyone with as much deference as Tristan. We had never gone beyond this kiss. He had never complained. I suppose his mind warned him of the dangers if he progressed further. One day, maybe, we would be able to push it.

Precisely two years after I began to date Tristan I left for Italy to visit Aro, Caius, and Jane. I hadn't written or spoken to them since I left those many years ago. I told Tristan exactly what I was doing and that I would be gone for about two weeks. He bade me farewell the morning I left. I promised I would be back as soon as possible. I didn't want to let him go though, so to calm myself I gave him a bracelet I had made especially. A necklace I wore at all times matched it exactly and would inform me how he was doing. If it felt unusually hot against my skin, he was going through the transformation. I desperately didn't want for that to happen. If it was unusually cold it would mean he was dead. I didn't want to even consider that. Finally, it would shock me if he was in danger. I left with a dark feeling in the pit of my stomach that it would be the last time I would ever see him. That, I suppose, is what pushed me to kiss him so hard and with such passion. Once we parted we both smiled and I whispered softly to him.

"Be safe. I love you."

"I love you." And then I left.

I arrived in Volturra, Italy a few hours later. I was anxious as I maneuvered my way through the small town. Would they hate me for not keeping in touch? Would they be gone from this place? It was twilight now so I was safe from exposure, not that there was anyone to expose myself to. As I made my way towards the entrance to their dwelling I noticed a couple of cloaked figures in the dark alleys. They watched me carefully as I walked and I knew immediately that they were vampires. I silently pulled my hood up, looking around myself with the utmost precision and when I was sure that there was nobody around besides the others I took off running. I didn't stop until I had entered the house and shut the door behind me. I was shocked to find a reception area with a human sitting behind a desk. She didn't seem the least bit phased by the fact that I had just basically appeared out of nowhere. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I stepped forward.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Aro."

"Is he expecting you?"

"No. It's a surprise."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to let you up. He's quite busy."

"I guess it won't be a surprise then. Go tell him that Arria is here."

"He's not available right now. If you come back tomorrow..." She trailed off. I growled.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I'm afraid I don't." She seemed slightly afraid now and I watched her slip a hand under the desk. Almost immediately two cloaked figures appeared in the room. They stepped forward, grabbing me by the arms to pull me away.

"Release me at once!" I snarled in fury, pulling to get free. They held strong. The receptionist was smiling smugly towards me. Closing my eyes I tried to calm myself down, telling myself that Aro would come at any moment. I knew that probably wouldn't happen as he wasn't expecting me. One of the figures tightened their grip, pulling me harder. I pulled back harder threw them forward. I only saw for a moment that it was Jane before I turned my attention to the other, grabbing their arm and pulling them off me. The man, his hood had fallen, jumped back effortlessly. Jane already stood beside him, her hands folded neatly behind her back. She smirked at me but I didn't react fast enough to tell her it was me before I was on the ground, pain flowing through my entire body. I kept my mouth sealed though, determined not to scream.

Suddenly a snarl tore across the room, breaking the silence. The pain ceased abruptly and I opened my eyes to see Marcus grasping Jane by the throat, his eyes coal black in rage. Jane stared at me with wide, repentant eyes and I realized that my hood had fallen down. I stood up slowly, my eyes focused on Marcus.

"Arria, I-!" A snarl from Marcus silenced her.

"It's quite alright Jane. Perhaps if I hadn't put my hood up."

"I should've known though! I'm sorry. Welcome back!"

"Don't apologize again! I already told you that I'm fine."

"Arria! Caius would you look, Arria is back!" Aro had entered the room with Caius in tow. He pulled me into a hug and I gently hugged him back, my gaze still locked on Marcus. Once he released me he noticed, following my eyes. Marcus suddenly dropped Jane and fled from the room. Jane immediately ran over to embrace me.

"It's good to see you all again." I smiled half-heartedly, curious about Marcus.

"I see you've updated yourself with all the latest fashions." Aro noted, eyeing me up and down, trying to lighten the mood. Jane silently left the room.

"Watch your eyes mister." I joked.

"Caius would kill me."

"That's correct." Caius interrupted.

"So what have you been doing these past 200 years?" I smiled as I told them all about what I had done from my struggle to interact with humans to my struggle to learn everything about the changed world. I left Tristan out of it though, fearful of what they might think.

"That's everything." Aro raised an eyebrow.

"How long will you be with us?"

"Only for a few weeks I'm afraid."

"Why?" Caius inquired.

"I have some things to attend to."

"Really?" Aro asked and realization hit me like a ton a bricks.

"Oh no." I muttered uselessly.

"Oh yes Arria." Aro laughed. "You're in love with a human!"

"Why would you try to keep this from us?" Caius turned to me.

"I was afraid of what you'd think."

"If you are happy then so are we. I believe we have made that clear in the past."

"I suppose you have."

"Do you plan to change him?"

"Eventually." I answered honestly. I didn't want to do it soon but I would have to. He was getting older. If he didn't want it though, then I wouldn't do it.

"So this boy knows of what you are?"

"He's known since a year after we started dating."

"And he didn't run screaming? He's a keeper." I laughed at Aro's enthusiasm. "We just had the pleasure of meeting a vampire with a relationship like yours. His name was Edward, son of our old friend Carlisle. He's dating a human girl named Bella."

"Really? Carlisle's son?" I inquired politely, not really taking any information in.

"He has a whole family now." Caius told me, though for some reason he seemed the slightest bit bitter.

"There was a matter to be dealt with." Aro explained.

"What happened?" Aro told me in excitement about Edward coming here, begging for death and the events that followed. He finished with the question of Bella's pending humanity.

"So if a human knows about us they need to be killed or changed?"

"I've told you that once before." Aro interjected.

"You would kill Tristan if I didn't plan to change him." It was not a question.

"We can't make exceptions to the rules, they are absolute." I nodded in understanding.

"But since you plan to change him we will not touch him." Caius smiled at me, a rare thing. I couldn't help but smile back.

Over the week that passed I found myself prey to the constant attention of various suitors within the coven. One stood above the rest however. His name was Lucas and no matter how many times I told him no he would return. I was becoming all too aggravated with him. Aro and Caius laughed about it while I noticed Marcus lurking in the shadows, angry about something. I hadn't spoken to him or even really acknowledged him since what happened in the lobby. I could hardly imagine why he had defended me. He seemed to hate me since the day he bit me. It came as a complete shock, then, to learn that Lucas had requested a meeting with Marcus.

"I can't believe this."

"What?" Aro asked.

"Why would he request to meet with Marcus?"

"Perhaps some matter dealing with the coven."

"I just know it isn't."

"Maybe there is something you should know." I turned to him, curiosity marring my features. "Have a seat please."

"What is it?"

"Over the last year the coven learned the truth about your change Arria. We silenced their opinions on the matter instantly and made them all vow never to speak of it to you. It was a complete shock to all of them."

"Why was it such a shock?"

"There was only one other person that Marcus ever changed. Her name was Claire and she was one of the loveliest women I ever had pleasure of meeting. He had fallen in love with her from the moment he met her and so, determined to have her, he bit her. It didn't start out well of course but Marcus kept trying to garner her attention. She finally realized her true feelings one day and they became mates.

"We were in battle one day then, defending the people of Volturra from vampires who wished to suck it dry. I remember her face as clearly as water when she realized what was happening. I remember Marcus' face when he saw her being torn to pieces, tear by tear. He decimated and destroyed each and every one of those vampires. There were only about 4 left but he had no mercy for them. He tore and burned each and every single one of them. When it was over and we had burned Claire he released her ashes onto the wind. Ever since he hasn't spoken much except to Caius and I. It still hurts to know he didn't save her."

"What does this have to do with me? Why would he change me?"

"He told me about it. He doesn't know why he changed you but he felt like he couldn't let you die, couldn't kill you. You reminded him a lot of Claire, almost like a daughter they never could have had. He thinks of you as his daughter."

"But he hates me."

"No he does not. He loves you like you were his own flesh and blood, like you are Claire and his daughter." Aro began to whisper then. "He hates himself for ever ignoring you. He thinks you could never forgive him."

"I bet he doesn't know my secret." Aro looked at me, surprised. "I was always trying to impress him, trying to get him to notice me or talk to me. While I've always thought of you and Caius as father figures it was him I saw as my father. Seems kind of silly to love someone who you thought hated you."

"No, not silly." Aro whispered, smiling.

"Arria?" Marcus' voice startled me. I stood and turned to look at him standing in the doorway. "I think you should come with me."

"Alright." I followed him silently until we entered a room that Lucas was standing in.

"What is it?"

"Arria what a pleasant surprise, won't you join us?" Lucas greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, hand on my back. I stepped away from him.

"Don't touch me. What is this about?"

"I am asking your father for your hand in marriage." I was speechless. He had some nerve.

"I refuse. I am already in love with another."

"With a human. That hardly counts." I lifted my hand and tried to slap him but he grasped my wrist.

"He's better than you'll ever be!"

"Release her." Marcus spoke suddenly and Lucas obeyed silently.

"What is your decision?" I turned my eyes to Marcus and stared into his eyes. He broke the gaze and sighed.

"I'm sorry." No, I thought. "But Arria is in love. If she is happy then that is all that matters."

"What?" Lucas was outraged.

"I would never allow her to marry you regardless. She deserves much better."

"I am the best. Do you allow such disgraces upon our kind?"

"You will not ask for her again after this. She can make her own decisions. She does not want you. Leave now."

"You will let a human pair with her but not a vampire? You'll regret this for the rest of your lives! All who disgrace us such will!" He shouted, storming from the room and shattering the door as he slammed it. Marcus glanced at me once more before starting to leave the room.

"Wait." He stopped. "Why?"

"I consider you my daughter. I know that it is too much to even wish because of the way I treated you. It is still how I feel."

"Thanks you father." He stared at me wide-eyed before smiling slightly.

"You're welcome."

It only took one day after that for Lucas' threat to take hold. I was talking with Marcus, catching up and getting to know him, when suddenly I felt a small shock. I paused mid-sentence and brought my hand to my neck.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not-," Suddenly I was shocked again. Realization hit me and I stopped breathing. "Tristan."

"What is it?"

"Tristan is in trouble." I stood and ran from the room. Marcus caught me in the lobby.

"Please don't go."

"I must."

"Something's not right. I'll send someone else to get him."

"I can't, I have to save him. I love him." I pulled back. "I'm sorry. I promise I'll come back." I pulled Marcus into a tight embrace.

"Don't be long." He whispered. I held even tighter before I released my hold on him and walked out of the front doors. His warning held so much for me. I had finally found my true father and now I had to leave him. Next time I returned, I wouldn't be walking through the doors though. I wouldn't be able to save my father and it just might tear him apart.


	4. Choice

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of Arria. She is my own creation along with the plot. The rest belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

A/N – I have not updated this in a while so I'm giving you another chapter. This is probably my favorite story that I'm writing so I like to take my time with it and make it perfect for you all! I hope you enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Choice**

I silently thanked God that nobody was around when I left. I pulled my hood up and ran into the evening. Despite the intensity of my speed it was still some time before I reached my destination. I stopped in an alleyway near his flat and lowered my hood. There was no need to frighten the people of London. I moved as swiftly as I could without drawing attention to myself. I was to the top of the stairs when I stopped, staggered by my sight. I saw his door, a hole broken through just to the right of the knob and open just a crack. I swear I felt my heart stop. I walked slowly to the door, fighting the tearless sobs as I pushed the door open. He had struggled a bit, that much was clear from the wreck that lay inside. I could no longer fight it as I crumpled down to the floor, shaking and crying out. I managed to get up after a few hours. I moved around now, angry and searching for any clues that would lead me to him. I found a note on his bed, short and to the point.

_Call his phone._

I tore the note to shreds and threw it out. There would be no need for it now. I needed more time. I needed to think of something before I called him. I knew it was Lucas that would have taken him, who else would it be? I could hardly bear the knowledge. Lucas would not expect me back here for another week at least. I had that much time before Tristan would be dead. I hoped so, at least. I paced the room in thought, desperately seeking some idea that could possibly work. I could get the Volturi to help me, I knew that. I just did not think they would be of use to me now though. Something in my heart told me I needed to do this part on my own. I sighed in defeat as I pulled my cell phone out and dialed. The receptionist answered after only two rings.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to speak with Marcus please."

"Who may I say is speaking?"

"Arria." There was a pause.

"Yes, yes. Of course, right away." I heard the click and waited for a minute or so.

"Arria, is that you?" Marcus' voice was a bit edgy.

"Yes, hello."

"Are you alright? What's happened?"

"Lucas has taken Tristan. I do not know where yet. I still have not called."

"He left a number for you."

"No, he has Tristan's phone."

"I see. You need to return here Arria. We can do everything in our power to get him back."

"You know I cannot do that Marcus. I will not sit back while he is out there."

"You cannot submit yourself to that madman. I will not allow it."

"You must allow it." He was silent. "I will not come back until I have Tristan. I need to make sure that he is safe. I need to be able to bring him back with me."  
"Arria, at least let us come to help you."

"No. I called just to tell you. I have to go now."

"Arria, wait-," Marcus' pleas fell heavy on my heart.

"Goodbye father." I whispered before I hung up and dialed Tristan's number. With every ring I could feel my resolve falling. Every ring brought me closer and closer to insanity until finally, after countless rings, he picked up.

"Hello Arria. I really did not expect your call so soon."

"I bet you didn't. Where is he?"

"He is safe. That is all you need know. Come to your country house."

"I will not marry you."

"We shall see, will we not?" With that he hung up. I threw my phone, shattering it against the wall. I went over to it and silently picked up the SIM card from the pieces. I would need to get a new phone.

I went through his room, looking for a different outfit that I could wear. I found one I'd left here a few months ago. I'd gone out to dinner with him in it. We were celebrating one year together, just after he'd learned my secret. I smiled at the memory as it had been a casual picnic in the park. I pulled on the jeans and top and covered it with one of my sweatshirts that zipped up. Going to his desk I opened the drawers in search of a pen and paper to scribble a note on. Marcus would no doubt send someone to collect me before I went off. It would be nice of me to leave a note for him. As I lifted the paper I found an unopened letter addressed to me. I put the paper and pen aside and lifted it delicately out of the drawer. Breaking the seal I pulled the letter out and gasped as I unfolded it to see it was from Tristan, dated only yesterday. I sat down as I began to read:

_My Dearest Arria,_

_I believe that by the time you read this something will have happened to me. It was just this evening that the bracelet you gave to me began to gently shock my wrist. Knowing you, you would not have given it to me for nothing. It could all be in my imagination and writing this will have been foolish but I feel better doing it I suppose._

_I feel the need to tell you, if I am indeed going to be in some trouble, that you should not worry. As bad as the situation may be, I trust that it will all turn out all right in the end. I hope that you are not angry with me for not calling. I would have felt even more like a fool than I would have if nothing happens._

_I love you Arria. Please do not doubt that. If it comes down to it, I can only hope that you can take my word on the following subject. Since you told me about your vampirism I have contemplated what that entails for our relationship. I have thought long about this. I thought even longer after you explained to me exactly what the transformation is. If three days is all it takes, I would spend forever with you in a heartbeat, regardless of the pain or suffering that requires. I love you eternally. Any pain is worth living forever with you._

_I love you Arria. For ever and for always, no matter what._

_Yours,_

_Tristan_

I dropped the letter to the floor, tearless sobs racking my body. I needed to find him before anything else happened. I quickly scrawled a note to Marcus and left it in plain sight before leaving.

Such was my state as I took of running for my house in the country. I stopped as I got close, silently activating the first of my "gifts" that I had been blessed with. It prevented vampires in the area from detecting what I was, that meant Lucas, and cloaked my presence. If he saw me, I could not help that but I was safe from his hearing and smell. I could move freely in hopes of getting Tristan. I immediately scaled to the second story window. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Tristan inside, trying to get the door open. I pushed the window open and climbed inside.

"Tristan," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He spun around, wide-eyed with fear until he realized it was me. I moved quickly to him and covered his mouth before he had the typical reaction of saying my name too loud. I motioned for him to be quiet before removing my hand from his mouth. Lucas would be able to hear everything he said.

"We're leaving. Don't speak." I turned and walked right into Lucas. He smiled menacingly at me.

"Not leaving so soon, are you?" I growled and lunged but he caught my throat and slammed me up against the wall. Tristan called out and moved to help but Lucas merely flicked his wrist, the lightest of impacts, and Tristan was thrown against the other wall.

"Tristan!" I pushed to no avail, I was pinned firmly.

"Now we shall talk." I growled again. "I have a task for you to carry out. After that I shall release your human to you."

"What?"

"You will travel to America, to the small town of Forks, Washington. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good. Once there you will kill the human girl Isabella Swan. It is a small town, she will be easy to find."

"What?" I was baffled by his request. I had to kill a human to save one? I thought he would want my hand in marriage. "This is all it will take?"

"Yes. After that I will leave and this human will be yours." I stared at him. "You thought I would seek your hand again? No, no. This is now about teaching the Volturi a lesson. I can cause them pain by hurting one dear to them."

"How do I know you will not go back on our deal once it is complete?" He glowered at me for a moment.

"I will sign an agreement with blood; we all have some left of our human years."

"Write it up." I looked to Tristan who stared back at me with an unreadable expression. I looked over the paper before watching him sign it, only taking my eyes off to glance quickly at Tristan again. When I looked back he was handing the slip to me.

"Consider it done." I took the paper.

"You need to sign it as well."

"I do not. You and I both know I shall do this." He watched me careful before slightly inclining his head.

"Very well then, get going."

"I will say goodbye to him." He nodded again before stepping back. I knew very well he would not leave the room so I walked over to Tristan.

"Don't do this." He pleaded. "My life is not worth another's."

"To me it is. I will not let him kill you."

"I will not let you become a murderer." I silently kissed his lips softly and whispered,

"I already am."

I packed a bag of clothes and booked the next flight out to Washington. I searched and found an abandoned house in the area that I could easily stay in without notice. It would be simple to avoid the townsfolk there. The plane ride was long, torturous as I gripped my necklace tightly. I silently prayed it would not burn or turn icy. I took a cab to a nearby dealership where I bought an Acura RL, baffling the dealer by paying for the entire car on the spot in cash. I sped through the night and reached the small town, Forks, in an hour's time. It would be simple to get this over with as quickly as possible. I went to my new home first. I took a right turn which led me down a long, straight road. The house was buried a mile into the woods on the right side, a clearly visible mailbox marking the driveway. The house was simple, two-stories and colored gray. It was almost eerily quiet in the area, a bonus in my opinion. I moved swiftly into the house and placed my things in the upstairs bedroom, something I had no need for. Taking out my laptop I went back to my car and hooked it up, searching for the girl's address. Once I found it I set out on foot.

There was no one home when I got there despite the red truck parked in the front so I took it upon myself to take a look around. It was an old-fashioned house, simple but bright. The kitchen cabinets were painted sunshine yellow, screaming for cheer. An old TV sat in the living room with an old chair, an old couch. I found her room at the top of the stairs, the west side. I found some expensive clothes in her closet, seeming out of place in the house. Her computer, after all, looking like it belonged in a separate decade. I sighed in relief when I heard a car pull into the driveway. It was a police cruiser and I cursed when I saw only a man step out from the driver's seat. Her father, Charlie, I presumed. Working with the Volturi for so long had its advantages. I watched him from outside the kitchen window once he got inside and saw him pull a note off the refrigerator that I'd missed. It was signed 'Bella' and stated she was out with someone named Edward. I cursed silently again. Why could things never work out easily?

I ran back to the house I'd chosen for my stay and looked up more information about her. I memorized her picture in my mind and decided that I would have to lure her from school the next day. Of course, the hassle would be my need to enroll but that was easily fixed once the task was complete. I finished only when I heard the sound of a car pulling up to the house. I was thankful that I'd hidden my car in the back. I felt a presence trying to enter my mind and pushed it swiftly away, blocking my thoughts carefully. I had practiced that for so long because of Aro. I listened to the voices speaking as I watched a silver Volvo pull up. My eyes widened as the boy got out of the driver's side and move too fast over to help the lady out. Marcus could not have found me already. I masked my vampirism immediately as the girl got out and the boy looked around curiously.

"What's wrong Edward?" The girls' voice rang out.

"Nothing." I looked again and almost chuckled at my luck. Standing right there was Isabella Swan. She didn't look convinced by him in the least.

"You're the one who wanted to bring me here."

"Yes, I did." He turned back to her smiling. "It's been abandoned for years. Haven't you ever wanted to see a haunted house?"

"No. It's not like ghosts exist anyway." She looked over to him. "Do they?"

"Vampires do." He chuckled as he pulled her forward. She tried to resist and he stopped.

"Come on Bella. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Well," She bit her lip. He leaned down, staring her in the eyes.

"Come on." He pressed his lips softly to hers.

"Cheater," She murmured once their lips separated. "Fine, let's go before I change my mind."

They began to walk towards the main entrance as I watched, stunned, from upstairs. She was dating a vampire. That certainly explained Lucas' reasoning, but why let Tristan live then? I couldn't let them enter I decided a moment too late as they entered the house. I frowned and moved into my bedroom, purposefully making noise as I walked.

"Edward!" She whimpered a bit. "Stop that!"

"I'm not doing it." I could hear the slight worry in his voice.

"Who are you?" I called out from the top of the stairs. They both spun around at the sound of my voice.

"Bella," Edward warned as he moved quickly in front of her. "I could ask you the same question."

"You're trespassing."

"Nobody owns this house, I checked."

"I'm going to be buying it."

"We're not trespassing yet then."

"I especially do not like vampires on my property and feeding at that." His eyes widened then narrowed in anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't hear your heartbeat. I'm not dumb enough not to recognize one of my own kind." I brought down the barriers of my gift. His eyes widened again. "You see know, don't you?"

"I don't drink human blood." It was my turn to be surprised. Sure enough, his eyes were a rich topaz color. "I see you do not either."

"I used to, over 150 years ago."

"This is my girlfriend, Bella."

"Yes, I know who she is."

"How is that? Where are you from?" I felt him try again to read my mind.

"Stay away from my mind. It is where I like to do my own thinking, thank you very much." He glared. "I have had much practice at blocking Aro."

"Bella, go back to the car." I moved quickly as she bolted without question, obviously knowing all about the Volturi. The movement took Edward off-guard and I was able to catch her, pulling her back against my chest. Edward froze his pursuit.

"Watch your step." He growled.

"The Volturi never gave me a set period of time to change her in. It's planned for the end of this year." He managed out, almost with regret for the last bit.

"This has nothing to do with Aro."

"What do you want?"

"I want my boyfriend back alive." He was confused.

"Edward," Bella squirmed. "What's going on?"

"My boyfriend is a human as well in London. He was taken by another vampire who told me to kill this human in exchange for his life. I will not let him die."

"This is wrong. Killing someone I love to save someone you love."

"You would do the same in my position." He remained silent for a moment.

"There is no guarantee that he won't kill your boyfriend if he seems to be so against humans and vampires loving one another."

"What would you have me do? I cannot fight him, nobody can. When it comes to Lucas everything is difficult!" Edward remained silent as he watched me carefully. Then, out of the blue, Bella's soft whisper asked the question he refused to.

"Why can't you get help?" She whispered it trembling, almost fearfully.

"Bella, don't." Edward took a step towards me and I flashed my eyes up to his instantly, pulling her harder against me. He froze that second.

"Most, if not all, vampires are given a gift in their change. Lucas' gives him the advantage."

"What is it?" She pushed further, ignoring Edward's hard stare in her direction.

"Why should I tell you?"

"In the past two years my life has been at the highest risk ever, just from being with Edward. I know how it feels to love someone so much that you'd do anything. I'm going to become a vampire for Edward. I have waited so long for it to happen and I won't let you ruin it because you believe someone is all powerful." I remained silent.

"You're afraid, not evil." Edward finally interjected. "I will help you."

"It's the gift of strength. His is that of at least 4 vampires, perhaps more. I forgot that when I made a daring rescue attempt and that is the reason I am here now."

"My family would help you. There are seven of us altogether."

"You have no need for it." I whispered back. "I cannot ask that of someone I have never met until this very day."

"Let us help you." He moved forward again and I pulled her back again, tightening my grip again.

"Don't," I warned. "I truly am sorry."

"What would he think?" Bella's voice cut my courage.

"Who?"

"You mentioned Aro as though you're friends with him. He was interested in seeing what gift I developed as a vampire. That was a reason he let Edward and I go home."

"Cullen," I formed the name on my lips as the memory of Carlisle Cullen flooded my mind. He was the reason I was able to stop the monster inside of me. Aro would be upset if I caused an old friend of his pain.

"Yes," Edward spoke back to my unspoken word.

"No, it does not matter."

"And what about your boyfriend?" I paused again. "You said you tried to rescue him. What did he say when he heard where you were going?"

"Tristan?" I questioned, mostly to myself.

"Yes, what would he think?" Bella asked. My mind replayed Tristan's face, his voice pleading with me. I felt myself begin to shake, trembles that would turn to sobs. I felt the tears that would never come. I released Bella, pushing her forward as I backed away. Edward went to her side.

"Go," I whispered as they stared at me. "Just go!"

I ran around to the back of the house and fell to the ground beside my car as the sobs racked my body. I heard Edward's voice,

"Let's go Bella."

"No," She paused. "It's okay."

Her footsteps came around the house slowly until I heard her coming closer and closer.

"Leave me alone."

"No." Her response was firm. "I won't."

I made no move as she closed the distance between us, not a sound as she wrapped her arms around me. I watched Edward regarding the scene with an odd sense of wonder.

"I cannot kill you. I won't do it." I paused as she pulled away and walked back to Edward's open arms.

"But I must." I whispered and disappeared before their eyes. Edward watched for me but never saw as I climbed high into the treetops. He growled softly, a simple warning, before taking Bella to the car and driving off into the night.

"I'll see you at school." I smiled halfheartedly to myself as I watched the taillights vanish from sight.


	5. Truth

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of Arria. She is my own creation along with the plot. The rest belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

A/N – Okay... not so long since I last updated... Here it goes!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Truth**

I glared solemnly at the brick buildings in front of me from the inside of my car. I really had no desire to go to school, such a godforsaken place. It may have held some interest for me when it was denied to me during my human life but I'd already attended a number of times before earning myself Masters in just about every subject so far. I had no intention of earning another one until at least 50 years from now. I frowned as I resigned myself to heading inside before students began to arrive. I activated my gift which cloaked my vampirism, just for a bit of fun. The Cullen family was large, if I recalled correctly, which I always do, and none of them would be able to believe what Edward said of me.

I smiled pleasantly with this thought as I stepped into the main office and spotted the receptionist. I glanced down at her name, Mrs. Cope, and sighed as I knew she would more than likely be like every other persistent, nosy secretary I'd ever met. Her curious eyes confirmed my suspicions at once.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Arria." I paused and found no recognition. Sighing again, I continued. "I just moved here from Italy." I watched the light bulb go off in her head.

"Of course! What a lovely place to come from! I've always wanted to go. Why would you ever leave a place like that to come here?"

"I enjoy a change a scene every once in a while." I smiled warmly, reluctantly.

"I see. Well, here's your schedule and a map of the school. Oh, I almost forgot!" She picked up another sheet. "Please have all your teachers sign this page and return it to me at the end of the day."

"Yes, thank you." I turned and walked quickly out of the office. Thank goodness that was over. I glanced over my schedule and decided to memorize the school map. It didn't take very long to do so I threw it out once I was done. I heard the familiar noise of cars and sure enough, looking up, saw the first ones beginning to arrive. I smiled and turned away, walking hastily to my first period classroom. There was no need to alert Edward and Bella to my presence immediately. I could observe unseen for a little.

By the time the bell had rung to signal the beginning of first period I had yet to catch sight of any of the Cullens' walking by. I silently hoped that I had not gotten something wrong or that they had suspected my actions. My hopes fell short as a short girl with pixie hair danced into the room. Her walk was much too perfect for a human, even a practiced one, and after skimming through my memory I identified her as one Alice Cullen. The teacher forgave her lateness with ease, interrupting her apology about car trouble and asked her to take the seat next to mine. I smiled at my luck. How would Edward feel, I wondered, about his sister's new friend? I kept my eyes forward as I felt hers on me, looking me over and deciding I was just another new student. The teacher called me to the front and demanded that I introduce myself. I walked slowly and tried to add small faults to my steps so as not to be seen for what I was. Turning to face my English class I spoke quickly.

"My name is Arria, just Arria. I recently moved here from Italy and England."

"How can you move from both?" A daring student called out.

"Easily. I lived in both places, alternating every few weeks or so." Everyone else just stared, some glared and others gawked.

"Thank you Arria." The teacher coughed uncomfortably and waved me back to my seat.

"Italy is really a nice place." I looked up, surprised by Alice's address to me. "Where are you from?" I smiled as I decided to tell the truth.

"A small town by the name of Volterra." I saw recognition flash through her as she stiffened. "Do you know of it? I must confess that not many people do."

"I have heard of it." She turned away from me.

"You don't like it then?" I frowned.

"It's not that, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what exactly? It's okay if you don't like it. A lot of tourists go missing there, so it's understandable."

"Have you ever lost anyone?"

"Yes, I have. It is the reason I came here."

"I am sorry." She frowned, it didn't suit her.

"No, it's alright. He actually wouldn't want me here." She gazed at me quizzically but I turned back to face the front of the room. I took on a true sad demeanor as my thoughts went out to Tristan. I gripped the jewel that hung around my neck and sighed.

"Is there a problem?" The teacher's eyes were on me.

"No, sir." I looked up and turned the full effect of my eyes against him.

"I-I, uh," He was unable to break the gaze. "Class dismissed." With that he fled the room leaving the door hanging open and the students confused. Whispers shot across the room as students questioned one another and gazed fearfully at me. I merely stood and, gathering my books, left the room. I hadn't walked very far when I saw the object of my quest walking alone down the hall and into the girls' wash room. I smiled at this and followed her in. She was in a stall when I entered so I took my time at the sink, ran water for a bit and walked over by the door. Checking outside I found no one had yet left the empty classroom so I closed the door. I heard the sound of the running water now as I walked back towards that area. I stood silently behind her as she dried her hands off with a paper towel and looked up to check her reflection in the mirror. She gasped loudly and spun around when she saw my reflection watching her.

"You?"

"Hello Bella. I'm very happy to see you again so soon." She didn't respond. "Cat got your tongue?"

I stepped towards her and she scanned the area around her looking for an exit.

"You don't want to talk to me? You seemed so interested in doing just that the other night." I moved quickly and lifted her up, slamming her easily against the wall. I covered her mouth before a small sound could escape. "I'm not quite sure how you did it but you put doubt in my mind. I don't want that there. So, before it grows, I've decided to take care of what I came to do.

"You will not make a single noise. If you do you can guarantee that you'll be dead in seconds and I'll be gone. They'll never find me and you know this. Do you understand?" Once she nodded I moved my hand from her mouth.

"Good. Let's go." She walked silently by my side and we went into the office.

"Arria dear, what seems to be the problem?" Mrs. Cope began to stand but I motioned for her to remain seated.

"I'm so sorry to bother you Mrs. Cope but I just met Bella here and it seems she's not feeling well. I hate to miss school but I feel that I cannot let her just stay here. She doesn't have a way home with her father working and all so I offered her a ride. I hope it will not be any trouble?"

"You really shouldn't do that. Normally Mr. Cullen is so kind as to offer."

"I'm afraid he wasn't around to ask as he is in class. You can inform him that I have taken her home."

"Well, I don't know..." I frowned but Bella began to sway beside me. I turned quickly to look at her as she began to slip to the ground. I caught her fast and held her up.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

"I'm really okay, its fine." She shook her head dizzily.

"Oh, dear. You better take her home right away."

"Thank you Mrs. Cope." She smiled at me as I held my arms around Bella's shoulders and led her away. As we exited the office I heard the PA calling Edward down to the office. I frowned. She shouldn't have done it that fast. I hurried Bella the rest of the way to the car and shed the effects of my gift as I pushed her into the passenger seat. Within seconds we had left the parking lot and were speeding off to my house.

We arrived within 5 minutes of having left and, stopping the car, turned to her.

"Why did you do that?"

"If we hadn't gotten out I don't know what you would have done." I grimaced. "It was cruel to invite her to call Edward down."

"It gives him time to think things over. We'll see how much he really cares." I smiled to myself. Bella looked to me, puzzled.

"What?"

"The threats were an easy way to get you out of there. Now I have a plan. I can only carry through with it with your permission, however."

"What's the plan?"

"I want to take you to Lucas. Once there, I plan to have members of the Volturi guard waiting to restrain Lucas and get Tristan back. Lucas would not trust a meeting unless I brought something of interest to him."

"Edward wouldn't like this."

"I know he wouldn't. This is not up to him however, it is up to you." She nibbled on her lower lip pensively.

"I want to speak with Edward." I frowned.

"If you really want to I suppose. I must apologize for my actions prior to now. I am a bit hysterical over this whole thing."

"Who wouldn't be?"

"I must ask, however, that you not take too long. I know not how long Lucas shall keep Tristan alive." She frowned.

"I will go with you." She stated firmly. "I just wish to tell Edward." I smiled at her and whispered thanks.

"Your boyfriend shouldn't be so far behind us." I smiled falsely. She couldn't tell though, humans never could. I felt bad for this, I did. I had no choice though. I would take her to Lucas but there would be no Volturi guard to help us. I could only pray for Tristan's safety. I silently apologized in a voice and tone she could not hear.

Without waiting for Edward's angry arrival I quickly pulled away from my house and sped towards his. He would check my house first, without a doubt. I knew he doubted that I would be there. I also had some inclination to believe he wouldn't call anyone for help right away. Pulling up to the Cullen house I took a deep breath. I was about to meet the man who had unknowingly offered me a way out of my curse. I stepped out of the car and went to the door and, upon hearing Bella behind me, knocked. A beautiful woman with caramel hair answered the door. She appeared taken aback and put herself on guard when she saw me with Bella.

"It's alright Esme. She's a friend." Bella smiled at me as she walked into the house. "She's new at the school and I just offered to help her out a little." Bella frowned as she spoke.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I'll tell everyone when Edward gets here. We may need someone to restrain him though."

"Oh, dear." Esme brought her hand to her lips as she finally shut the door behind us.

"It doesn't have to do with the change but it may put me in some danger."

"Are you sure about this?" She looked to me, aghast.

"My love has been taken from me. In demand, the man who has taken him seeks Bella's life." Esme gasped but I continued. "I will take her with me to meet with him but I shall have the Volturi guard to help."

"You know them?" I nodded. "Carlisle?" I stiffened as she called for him. He appeared at the top of the stairs and I saw him eyes widen in recognition as he saw me.

"Arria?" I smiled.

"Hello Carlisle. It's been a long time. I never got the chance to fully thank you."

"It has been too long, but whatever do you have you to thank me for?"

"If you hadn't opened my eyes to your way of life I fear I would be far lost by now." Carlisle walked down the stairs and pulled me into an embrace.

"It is chance that we meet again then. I was just speaking to Aro about you." I stiffened.

"What did he want?"

"He actually asked if I had seen you around." His eyes hardened at this. I looked away and down. "We should go speak in my office." He motioned upstairs. I nodded solemnly and took a step but no more. At that moment Edward entered and upon spotting myself and then Bella flung himself at me, pinning me to a wall, growling.

"Edward!" They all called out at once. I made no move to defend myself. He growled with further anger.

"She came here to kill Bella. That is her task." He managed out. Bella grabbed his arm.

"No! She's asked for our help Edward!" He loosened on me a bit, enough for me to counter and get away. I fled to the stairs behind Carlisle. He watched me warily.

"I'm going with her to meet Lucas." He growled loudly but she continued. "She'll have to Volturi guard waiting to help. It's only to give him a false sense of security."

"This is too dangerous Bella. I can't let you go."

"You can't stop me either." She said firmly. "You would do the same in her position and you know it. I will go. I can't just let her do this alone, regardless of how she acted at first." He watched me again but I gave nothing away.

"I'll come with you then." He spoke softly to her and her eyes softened to his. "Can we wait a few days before we leave?" He looked to me.

"I'm sure it would be okay. I cannot bear any longer than a week." He nodded.

"A week it is then."

"I'd like to speak with you still Arria." Carlisle looked up at me and I gave a curt nod in return. I already knew what it would be about. He passed me on the stairs and I followed him up, the stares of the rest of them burning holes in my back. I took one last look back and found Edward glaring at me, the only eyes which stood out, the only eyes which may have caught some of my lie.

Carlisle shut the door behind me as I stepped in. The office was very classic, formal and I felt comfort there easily. It was harder when I turned and spotted a painting on the wall which included Aro, Caius, and Marcus, their eyes seeming to bore into mine. I turned away from them fast, ignoring the look Carlisle gave me.

"Aro seems quite worried about you." He started. "He says you left without even a goodbye and were wondering if I had seen you. I swore that I would give word if I did."

"You can't call them." My eyes flashed to his, locking him in a death stare.

"I made a promise to one of my closest, oldest friends. Are you asking me to break that promise?"

"He would know I do not wish to be found. I don't have to be found if I don't want to be."

"Why do you keep running?"

"This is the first time."

"Is it?" I froze and broke the stare we still held.

"I have nothing further to say to you. I will be here for a week only and it is to save the one I love. You may call him if you wish but it would only mean that I would have to kill her to accomplish this."

"You don't want to do that."

"No, I don't." I looked back up at him. "But I will."

"Yes," He paused thoughtfully as I stormed out, "You will."

It was hard to be accepted into the Cullen clan with ease, I noted over the following day. I was never left alone with Bella, Edward hardly left her side and had someone stay with her when he had to. It was become unbearable to be so far from Tristan, though. I was straining not to become the killer I had once been, if only to preserve Tristan's belief in me, his love for me. Regardless, Carlisle's family seemed to have been corrupted by Edward's strong opinion of me. I sighed with this fact. It would make it even harder to carry out what needed to be carried out. Bella was the only one who was kind towards me. It made me smile every time she tried to start a conversation with me, and then frown when whoever was with her focused on me as though I would jump at the chance to hurt her. She noticed this too. Each time she gave me one of those smiles which clearly read, I'm sorry. I always just turned from her.

Four days into the week I felt shocks coming from the necklace that hung around my neck. The feeling froze me where I stood. I didn't think I had so little time to accomplish what I had come here to do. Lucas had never given me a time limit. The necklace began to feel cool around my neck and I lost my composure and control. It started with a vase nearby. After it followed a number of items, more than likely expensive, as I threw a big fit and trashed the room I was in. A number of the Cullens' came running at the sound of the shattering furniture and glass or the sound of my screams of agony. There wasn't enough that I could trash. There were suddenly arms trying to hold me back. I pulled against them with all my might, continuing to cry out. There was nothing left for me. That thought ceased my struggles. I suddenly heard the cries of Carlisle to stop. It was he who held me back. The rest of his family stood on, their faces apathetic to my sorrow. I suddenly caught sight of Edward, a small look of relief marring his eyes.

"You," I whispered, staring right at him. I choked on the air as I continued. "This is your fault."

"Arria, what's wrong?" Carlisle looked between us as Edward and I locked our eyes in a stare-down.

"He's dead. It's all your fault!" I pulled away from Carlisle and threw Edward against the wall, holding him there by his neck and arm. "You had to wait, didn't you?"

"You should've asked for help sooner." He pushed me away and threw me through the glass wall at the back of their home.

"Arria!" I heard Bella's voice. "What did you do Edward?"

"When are you ever reasonable? I know what happened to your precious Bella those many times. You were inconsolable. You hardly listened to what anyone had to say, focused so much on getting her back.

"How did it feel to almost lose her, to think that she was dead?" He flinched at my words. "The one I love is dead. What can you say to that?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't bring him back." I fell to my knees. "There is nothing left."

"It isn't over." I looked up to see Bella stepping slowly to the front of where his family stood watching. "It can't be."

"Oh, but it is. You cannot understand. You're just a foolish human girl, nothing more."

"I'm the foolish human girl who understands." She stepped to me quietly, meekly. Edward's eyes flashed and in an instant he pulled her back.

"No, Bella. She isn't safe anymore."

"Edward let me go!" She pushed against him arm. "She needs help!"

"She needs to let it go. She's angry."

"You would be too!" Edward remained silent after that. Bella continued her struggle. I was the only one listening enough to hear it first. I turned my head fast, searching for the source. I could hear him coming, could smell him. Growling I ripped the necklace off and threw it.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" I hissed, seething in anger.

"Here I am." The voice whispered into my ear. I spun too slowly. He had his hand around my neck before I could see it.

"No!" Bella cried out. I sensed the Cullens' stiffen and heard shuffling which indicated their protection of Bella. "No! You can't! Arria!"

"And how are you, my dear?" I snarled at him. "I gave you one simple task to carry out. One little item. You couldn't even do that?"

"It's amazing what people with souls can do."

"Are you implying I don't have a soul?"

"If the shoe fits..." He growled and threw me into a tree. The impact shattered my defenses as I fell like a rag doll to the ground. Pain erupted through my body, leaking into my mind.

"Leave her alone!" The sounds were unintelligible around me. I heard the sounds of more trees shattering, loud cracks in the silence of the woods.

"What are you?" My senses finally returning I discerned Carlisle's voice in the muddled bits.

"Close enough to a god!" Lucas shouted, laughing. I stood shakily as I took in what was happening. Emmett and Jasper were sprawled to his left and right, Rosalie and Alice in front of them respectively.

"Don't flatter yourself Lucas. You're no more a god than any of us here." He spun to face me.

"You shouldn't be up."

"What did you do to Tristan?" The words came out hard, hollow sounding.

"I am still keeping my end of the bargain. He was only dead for a minute or so."

"What?" I couldn't speak, couldn't function.

"He's in the hospital. It was a terrible car accident. It seems he was racing to get somewhere and swerved to avoid something in the road." He chuckled at the tale he'd spun.

"He's alive?"

"I can't bargain with a dead boy, can I?" I snarled and threw myself at him. The next thing I knew I was flying through the air and landing in... Someone's arms? I looked up to see Edward had caught me. He placed me back on my feet.

"You are no longer welcome here. I suggest you leave."

"It seems I have outlived my welcome. Very well, I shall leave you. I need not remind my friend here what remains at stake." With one last smirk Lucas vanished before our eyes.

"Excuse me." I turned and started to walk away before an arm caught my wrist.

"Don't go. We can still save him."

"I cannot. I will not." Bella's face fell at my words.

"You'd leave him to die?"

"Tristan does not wish this for me. I cannot go against him. I cannot wish this upon your family." I looked to Carlisle. "I am sorry my friend."

"I will have to call Aro, you know." I nodded.

"I will be long gone by then. I do not wish to be found this time."

Edward watched me for an extended period as everyone else insisted I wasn't safe.

"Let her go." He said at length. "She'll come back."

I locked eyes with him once more before I ran off into the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. What Makes Us

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or New Moon, nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of the obvious (Arria, Tristan, and Lucas)… they're my own creation along with the plot. The rest belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

A/N – I'm sorry for the lack of updates!! I wanted to get further/finish _Undertones_ so I could focus on this one more! This is probably going to be a favorite of mine since I get to be so original(ish)! I also had my first semester of college and a break-up (I did the breaking up and believe me... it still sucks no matter which way it goes) I'm glad you're enjoying it! And now… it continues….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What Makes Us**

I didn't really feel the wind as I ran, weaving through the forest, traveling deeper and deeper. The trees swallowed me whole as I ran to get away from my life. Everything I had ever lived for was changing around me. The walls I had built up, the life I'd grown into, everything. It felt like nothing was ever going to be the same, probably because it wouldn't be.

Closing my eyes I ran myself straight into a tree. It felt like the only way I could stop. I fell to my knees as my body shook with the tears I could no longer cry. I huddled into a ball at the tree's base and just let myself go. There was nothing I could do, nothing I could say. There were still ways to save Tristan, yes, but was I willing to go through with them? It was answer I didn't want to know at the current moment.

Lucas had taken everything from me, whether he was aware of that fact or not. And now he had a personal vendetta about relationships between humans and vampires. How messed up could one person really be? As I calmed myself down I suddenly became aware of another presence. Opening my eyes slowly, they came to rest on the now familiar figure of Lucas.

"Well, speak of the devil," I whispered, chuckling.

"Funny, I didn't hear you speaking."

"True. Well then, think of the devil. How about that one?" His eyes narrowed. "Or maybe we should call you the devil and be done with it."

"A touching offer but I'll have to pass." I stood up slowly and stood my ground as he began circling.

"You see, I'm not the devil at all. I'm the savior for all vampires. We shouldn't have to live in such secrecy! We are the powerful ones. The humans involved with us need to be taught that. They are deceived into thinking good of us. We're not good."

"Some of us are."

"The majority are not."

"Are you so critical upon your own people?"

"You, Edward Cullen, and others are confused. I accept confusion, confusion happens. I cannot forgive the humans who would think that they are safe. They are our food! Food should not be played with."

"Even now as you are hunted down by the Volturi you continue your vendetta."

"The Volturi do not know what they have. They are blinded by old ways."

"You preach to me about humans being so foolish but what about Tristan? You made me a promise that if I killed one human in a relationship with a vampire you would let him live. Yet here you stand telling me that all humans in relationships with vampires must die! Where is the honesty?!"

"I told you I would let him live, yes. And I will. Now you tell me, would you willingly continue a relationship with him knowing that his life would always be endangered so long as he was with you?" I froze at his sharp words.

"The world is a corrupt place Arria. We are only safe with our own kind. I know you love this human," He spat the words out, "but understand that all humans die eventually."

"Get away from me." I glared at him but he only chuckled.

"I will not. You and I still have a deal." He took out the paper which held his agreement to free Tristan.

"Funny," I smirked triumphantly, "I don't quite recall signing that."

Lucas' expression turned from victorious to furious in seconds. And in those seconds I was thrown through several trees. He dragged me up by my neck and held me against a tree trunk.

"I will have you one day as well. You will realize my ideas by my side."

"Forever will end before that day ever happens." Eyes narrowed, he dropped me.

"Have it your way then, but I need not remind you that Tristan's life is still on the line."

"You've been quite the idiot, haven't you?" I laughed at him as he frowned.

"What, pray-tell, is so funny?"

"Do tell me Lucas, don't you remember Carlisle Cullen's profession?" I smiled wider as realization dawned upon him. "Yes, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. And if I recall correctly again, you did say Tristan was in the hospital? 'Was' being the operative word, of course."

"This isn't over, not by a long shot."

"Just try and finish it, I dare you."

"You just signed a death warrant for Tristan, Isabella, and the entire Cullen family." He threw me again. "I do hope you're happy."

"I'm ecstatic, actually." My bluff seemed to be going quite well. I silently prayed within my heart that Tristan _was_ safe with the Cullen family as I hoped.

"You will see them all die before I bring you before Marcus himself and tear you to pieces. You will lose everything."

With those final words Lucas was gone. I let out the breath I'd been holding and picked myself up off the ground. Ouch, I thought, that had hurt. I had new hope though.

It was true that I would never be able to become the killer I had once been forced to be. It was also true that I could never hurt any of the Cullens, not now. Despite all this I was confident, more confident than I'd been in the past week or so. There was a slim possibility that Tristan was indeed safe with the Cullen family. If he was there, then I would gladly call Marcus, Aro, and Caius myself to get help. If he wasn't there, I would more than likely still call. I needed help more than ever and I had the family and friends there who would willingly give that help.

Smiling, I took off at top speed towards the Cullen house.

There were several lights on in the house when it finally entered into view. The sun had long since set over the horizon. There were no doubts in my mind that Bella would be there. I doubted that Edward would have let her out of his sight. I came to a stop a few feet from the house and listened carefully. There were no strangers present. I scented the air but found no traces of Lucas either. He must be planning, I thought.

Then, out of the darkness I heard it. If my heart hadn't already stopped I am sure it would have at that very moment. I ran full speed into the house without knocking. I stopped right in the entrance, right beside the living room. I spotted the familiar golden curls on the back of his head first. Then, as his head turned I locked my gaze with his. The room was silent as the Cullen family watched our interaction, quite pleased with themselves. Tristan's green eyes bore into mine as a smile spread across my features.

"Tristan," I whispered as I ran across the room into his arms. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening, that I was actually holding Tristan in my arms again. I held him so closely and kissed his cheeks and forehead furiously. Our lips met then and I kissed him with more passion than I'd ever dared.

"How did you-?" I whispered once we'd parted, staring into his green eyes which I loved so much.

"I had help. Dr. Cullen was treating me at the hospital, something that Lucas had no control over. Dr. Cullen took me out of the hospital with Edward's help."

"I didn't think anyone would have realized that besides me." I turned to Edward and, reluctantly releasing Tristan, went over to him.

"You knew though. That's why you let me leave."

"Yes. I think you understood too."

"I can never thank you enough," I smiled at him and turned to the rest of the Cullen family, "I cannot thank all of you enough."

"There is no need to thank us," Carlisle spoke, "We were helping a friend."

"Thank you." I said again, backing myself up into Tristan's arms.

"How soon will you be leaving?" Alice chirped from the couch where she sat on Jasper's lap, Rosalie on Emmett's beside them.

"We want you stay for a little bit at least," Rosalie added before quickly amending, "Since you caused us so much trouble."

"That all depends on how long it takes to get rid of Lucas for good."

"What do you mean? Now that Tristan's back he can't do anything." Bella voiced from Edward's lap.

"I'm sorry to say that isn't true. He's still going to come for you, Bella. He hasn't given up on his ideal world where vampires rule supreme."

The entire Cullen family took in the information easily, Edward pulling Bella closer and nuzzling her neck as he growled lowly. Alice and Jasper sat contemplatively while Rosalie was angry and Emmett consoling. Esme held onto Carlisle's hand and moved herself closer to him as he inclined his body towards hers. Carlisle locked eyes with me as he spoke again.

"We will defend ourselves and he will pay dearly for threatening us, and for threatening those closest to us."

"I knew you would but I still will not go. In fact, I will be calling for extra assistance." Edward stiffened and hugged Bella even tighter as she paled.

"Is that a problem?" I was momentarily confused.

"You cannot bring them here." Edward growled, glaring at me. I blinked back at him before I remembered Edward's disagreement with Aro and the rest of the Volturi.

"Oh," I muttered and began laughing.

"I don't see how that's funny"

"My apologies," I managed out as I tried to stop laughing, "It's just that you're so frightened of them when all they have to say are good things of the entire Cullen family, Bella included.

"When they come here I can personally promise you that nothing will be done to Bella. Marcus will be sure of that if I ask it of him."

"You cannot keep your word on that."

"But I can for you see-,"

"How?"

"Let me finish, will you?" I paused, "Marcus is the one who changed me. He is my father and I his daughter."

"I cannot take your word on this matter."

"But you will Edward," Carlisle interjected, staring at me.

"What?"

"If Marcus is the one who changed Arria then you can be assured he cares deeply for her. There was only one other who Marcus had ever changed and that was his mate."

"Yes," I whispered, "And I am still in amazement that he changed me."

"Why?"

"Why what, Edward?"

"Why did he change you?"

"I reminded him of her, of his mate. I'm like the daughter they never could've had."

Edward nodded at this and place a soft kiss on her forehead, pulling her closer. I'd noticed that he did this every so often. I think it was a kind of soothing action for him, as well as for her.

They were really quite the sight, Edward and Bella. I could hardly fathom what strength he must've had to be so close to her as he was. She had heard from Aro all about how Bella's blood "sang" to Edward, how much stronger of an appeal it held for him. He handled that quite well for one so young, being only a hundred or so years of age.

Tristan pulled me closer to him, placing his lips on my neck softly. I sighed into him and relaxed my tense muscles. I breathed his scent in, basking in it. I couldn't believe I had gone so long without that scent. Tristan kept me stable; he kept me happy. Without him, I was just one big cloud of gloom. My actions the past few weeks revealed that. I could still barely believe he was here with me.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

I only jumped slightly as my cell phone went off in my pocket. The entire family seemed a little surprised by it as well, even Alice. I had forgotten it was in my pocket. I forgot that it was still on. I stiffened as I glanced at the caller ID. I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I answered warily.

"…" There was no answer.

"Hello?" I tried once more.

"The girl's time is up. She will die." Click. I knew his voice. Lucas. He was still out to get us, making good on his threat. I took a deep breath to steady myself as I slipped the phone back into my pocket.

"Who was he talking about?" Edward growled softly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'll call Marcus." I whispered softly. "He'll know what to do."

"Arria," Carlisle interrupted, "Please use the phone in my office upstairs. It will be much better suited than a cell phone."

"Thank you Carlisle." I smiled half-heartedly as I pulled Tristan upstairs to Carlisle's office. I was nervous to call them, afraid of what they might say.

No sooner had I closed the door behind us than Tristan had pushed me up against a bookcase and pushed his lips hard onto mine. I melted into the kiss, careful not to cut him with my teeth. He loosened his grip on me and pulled away, smiling.

"I didn't want to do that in front of anybody."

"I'm sure they wouldn't have minded, or at least they would've understood." I smiled brightly back at him. Turning away then, I moved to the phone and dialed, with ease, the number I knew so well.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Nobody was answering the phones. My heart sank and I quickly turned to the window so Tristan would not see.

"Well, well, isn't this touching? Calling Daddy for help?" I jumped slightly as the voice on the other end caught me by surprise. I looked over my shoulder at Tristan.

"Go downstairs and get Carlisle please."

"What's wrong?" Damn him and his ability to know when something was wrong.

"Nothing at all. I just need Carlisle up here for some information." I smiled at him as he glanced warily back. We stared at each other for a minute or so before he nodded slightly and left the room.

"Where is Marcus?"

"I'm afraid he won't be able to come to the phone right now."

"What have you done Lucas?" Carlisle stepped into the room then and I caught the surprise on his face.

"Nothing of great consequence, I assure you. I've only taken out half the guard." My breath caught in my throat. "It's not that difficult when you've been on the guard for so many years."

"You're a liar."

"Am I?" He was testing me. I could sense it with every ounce of my strength and will power. I just didn't know what the right answer was.

"You haven't won Lucas. I will protect Bella. You won't get to her." I growled through the phone.

"Who said I was getting to her?"

"B-but, I thought-"

"You thought wrong Arria." Lucas interrupted "All shall be revealed in due course. You will still be mine."

Click. With those final words he hung up and I dropped the phone.

"Arria?" Carlisle walked calmly over to me and, picking the phone up, put it back in its receiver. He then gently guided me towards a chair.

"He's not after Bella, Carlisle." I couldn't believe how stupid I was being. Sure, it had been about Bella. My memory flashed back to the clearing when Tristan was still at the hospital.

_"You just signed a death warrant for Tristan, Isabella, and the entire Cullen family." He threw me again. "I do hope you're happy."_

_"I'm ecstatic, actually." My bluff seemed to be going quite well. I silently prayed within my heart that Tristan was safe with the Cullen family as I hoped._

_"You will see them all die before I bring you before Marcus himself and tear you to pieces.__ You will lose everything."_

"I had forgotten what he said to me." I buried my face in my hands.

"Surely it cannot be that terrible?"

"He's not only after Bella. He's going to come for all of us. Everyone is in danger."

"Nothing we have not dealt with before." I could see in his eyes though, that it was much worse. "I will speak to everyone and we will figure something out."

"No. We cannot tell Tristan what is going on." I murmured softly. "I cannot let him be involved in this."

"I understand. I will ask Edward to come up here for a moment."

Edward appeared in the doorway without a word from Carlisle. He looked upon me warily once he saw me sitting in the chair, my expression carefully blank and my thoughts concealed.

"What's going on?"

"Lucas is coming after all of us. I was not able to get into contact with Marcus or any of the Volturi." I met his eyes. "I do not want Tristan to know what's going on. It's an unnecessary piece of information. He'll only worry and I think he's done enough of that recently."

"I will tell everyone now then." He nodded at me. "I don't think Bella will want to know about this either."

"Of course she will. Just like Tristan would want to know."

"Well then, I don't think she needs to know."

"Very well, Edward."

"Are you sure this is wise?" Carlisle interjected. "They may be able to help."

"Carlisle, I appreciate all you have done for me. This is something you must do for me. Tristan cannot know. I will not place him in that position."

"Nor will I place Bella in danger again."

"You both know that neither of them will believe you, right?" Edward and I both nodded, Carlisle sighed. "If either of them asks, you made me do it."

Edward and I broke into laughter as he left the room chuckling. It would be difficult to conceal our plans from Tristan and Bella, but we knew we had to do it. They would only be in danger if they knew about it. Who knows what they would try to do?

"Forgive me for asking, but hasn't Bella done reckless things in dangerous situations?" I asked cautiously. Edward sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, yes she has." He growled softly, not in a menacing way but a frustrated growl. "She did that when she knew exactly what was going on though."

"Which is why you don't want her to know?"

"Exactly. I'm trying it differently this time." He stared off out the window and, without glancing in my direction, posed a question to me. "Why don't you want Tristan to know?"

I watched Edward's face carefully as I thought about the answer. Why didn't I want Tristan to know what was happening? I knew why.

"It's a bit complicated."

"Try me." This time Edward looked over to me.

"I've known Tristan for about two years, been dating him for just as long. A year after we started dating he found out I was a vampire. I was so relaxed around him, so stupid. I let the sun hit my skin one morning while we were eating, ran too fast into the shadows right after. He never once questioned me when I explained it all to him. He never doubted me for a second. Even in those two years when we never went past a kiss, he never asked about it.

And after two years of him giving me everything, doing everything for me, I let him down. I left him back in England because I was afraid of what Marcus, Aro, and Caius would think. I was afraid of what they would say. I left him alone. I left him. I left and then Lucas came and took him. If I had just brought him with me or, or, called Aro, Marcus, Caius, any of them, then none of it would have happened.

"Tristan doesn't need to know what's going on. He doesn't need to be in danger anymore. I will not put him in danger."

By the time my little speech was over Edward was watching me intently. I looked up at him and saw his eyes glance to the door quickly. I looked slowly over to the office door and there stood Tristan. He was watching me carefully, stunned.

"Tristan, I-," I couldn't think what to tell him. Edward gave me a small smile.

"I know how you feel." He whispered so only I could hear before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Tristan," I began again but this time he interrupted me.

"No, Arria, stop." He moved swiftly into the rooms and pulled me into his arms. "You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"But I do-,"

"No, you don't." He pulled away and tilted my chin so our gazes locked. "I know what's at stake here. I know that this Lucas guy is still after us. I know that. But do not think for one minute that I blame you for any of this. I love you, Arria. I love you and I do not regret anything that has happened to me since I met you."

"I know you don't." I smiled slightly. "It makes me feel worse that I put you in so much danger when you trust me so much."

"I do trust you. And I also trust that even if there is danger, you'll protect me."

"Always." I whispered.

"Don't you trust me to be able to handle things?"

"Of course I do! I just don't want to see you hurt and I don't want to worry you!"

"You worry me more when you don't say anything."

"Really?" I looked up at him.

"Really, Arria." He chuckled and placed his lips gently onto mine.

"Then I'll tell you everything." I murmured softly.

And I did. I started from when I was changed, including what I remembered of my human life, and went from there. I told him all about the Volturi and how they raised me. I told him how I'd left to change my diet. I explained what I did after he was kidnapped, every little thing. I finished by detailing the current situation.

He was patient throughout my entire speech, nodding in all the right places. He paid me very close attention though I gave nothing away while I spoke. When I finished he nodded again and smiled.

"Well, then it's time to take care of Lucas. How are we doing it?"

"You're not going to have to do anything. Lucas has more strength than a single vampire! A human doesn't stand a chance."

"This is true," He muttered, "But I think some humans have talents other than fighting."

"Like what, for example?"

"Like my uncanny ability for all things technological?"

I had forgotten about that. Tristan was somewhat of a nerd though he never really flaunted it. He was really good at hacking and wire taps, a little something he'd picked up as a kid. After being caught at it once he never really used it again, though he did still know how.

"Do you mind if I see something?" He asked and I nodded, confused.

He moved over and hooked up the phone to the computer Carlisle had in the room. In no time he had several programs up on the screen and I was totally confused. I'd have to remind myself to ask him to teach me.

"Okay," He said finally, "Call the Volturi."

I nodded and picked up the phone, dialing.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"I thought you already learned that the Volturi aren't here?" Lucas' voice came over the receiver.

"So tell me, Lucas." I watched Tristan as his fingers flew over the keys. "How do you plan to strike from Italy?"

"You shall see, won't you?"

"Oh, we'll see about that." I hung up at a signal from Tristan.

"Bingo!" He said as the phone clicked off. "He's nowhere near the Volturi."

"How do you know that?"

"As it rang the call was not routed through the proper channels. He's still somewhere in this state."

"Huh?"

"I traced the call."

"Oh," I murmured and then, smiling brightly, kissed him hard on the lips, "I love you!"

"I love you too." He chuckled.

I called Edward into the room and told him to spread the word that Lucas was wire-tapping our calls to the Volturi. I was glad to know my family was okay. I still needed a way to contact them though. I decided my best course of action would be to go through several calls at once. So, gathering together, Edward, Carlisle, and I all made calls using either the Cullens' home phone or our cell phones. It took only one try for one of us to get through. Edward's cell phone made it through and he handed the phone to me.

"Score one for us." I laughed.

"Hello?" I heard the secretary on the other end.

"My apologies, may I please speak to Marcus, Caius, or Aro, whichever is available?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Who am I speaking with?"

"Oh, this is Arria." I heard a small intake of breath on the other end and rolled my eyes.

"Of course, right away!" The line went silent for some time before I heard a familiar voice.

"Arria! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you! Do you have any idea how worried Marcus has been?!"

"Hello to you too, Aro!" I laughed at his worry. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm with Dr. Cullen and his family. Tristan is here too, we're both safe."

"Oh, thank goodness! Well, why don't you come home then?"

"I'd love to, really I would. I cannot do that now though. The Cullen family is in danger, Bella too. Lucas has vowed vengeance and I cannot leave them here."

"What do the Cullens' have to do with this?"

"Lucas sent me here to kill Bella in exchange for Tristan's life. With the help of the Cullens' I got him back before that was necessary."

"Why Bella?"

"Lucas is against relationships like mine and Edward's, vampires who date humans."

"So wouldn't he have killed Tristan anyways?"

"Yes, I suspect he would have. That is not why I am calling though. I need your help."

"Yes?"

"I need you to send people to help us. You know Lucas' power! We need more people to fight him. He plans a hostile takeover."

"Hmm, I think that can be arranged. I shall send my best, Jane has really been worried for you." Edward growled as Aro spoke her name, I could hardly understand why."Perhaps it isn't the best idea if Jane came, I'm afraid."

"Oh dear, that is right. She and Edward just do not get along." Aro paused, "Hold on one moment."

There was a shuffling in the background before my father's voice came out.

"Arria! Where are you? Come home!"

"I'm quite alright father. I'll be home as soon as I take care of this. You can trust me on that."

"I do trust you but I worry too. Lucas cannot be taken so lightly."

"That is why I called you to send help."

"We will send them out as soon as possible. There have been some small rebellions here that needed notice."

"Lucas," I growled into the phone, "Is there anywhere he doesn't have friends?"

"In due time, he will not have loyalties here anymore."

"Send them as quickly as you can."

"I will Arria." He paused before murmuring his goodbyes. "Be careful."

"I shall try." And with that I hung up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – So there's the chapter! I'll get to work on the next chapter right away! It's hard to write them this long! Love you all! Read and review! Sorry again for the lack of updates!

 Ro


	7. Get By

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of the obvious (Arria, Tristan, and Lucas)… they're my own creation along with the plot. The rest belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

A/N – I have no excuse because it's really pathetic that I haven't updated in so long. I just haven't had any big ideas recently. I'm trying though, I really am. Thanks for keeping with me! And this was the result of the end of my writers block! Yay!

--

**Get By**

If Lucas was preparing for a fight, then he would by all means get one. I knew it was coming and I was not foolish enough to believe we could do it alone. Calling the Volturi for help had been a necessary option.

"They're going to send help, although I'm sure everyone knows that already." I watched Tristan as I hung up. He was way too calm for everything that was happening.

"Good, I cannot wait to fight this guy."

"Tristan, this is not a fight you can win. I won't allow you to fight with us."

"If this guy is after you then it is my fight. You cannot ask me to stay behind while you run off to fight this mad man!" He was furious, I sighed.

"I'm not asking Tristan. You don't have a choice in the matter." I turned hard eyes to his.

"You cannot do this. I want to protect you!"

"Lucas can kill you with one easy movement. You will never see it coming."

"So could you," He retorted, bitingly. I flinched at his words.

Edward stood watching along with Carlisle, both taken aback by the conversation. I dropped my gaze from Tristan's and walked to the door before I paused,

"When the guard arrives you will leave with one of them. You'll be safe in Volterra waiting for me."

"Arria," Tristan started but I ran from the room, downstairs to the living room. I vaguely heard Edward stopping him from going after me. It wouldn't matter if he did, I would just leave the house.

Only Tristan knew what would hurt me so much. I understood his feelings about wanting to help but he refused to accept that he couldn't. I didn't know what was worse, sending him away or knowing that he realized exactly what I was capable of, yet still choosing to stay? Maybe this was why I had never been in a relationship before. Those like me, like the Cullens', were so rare and I couldn't imagine dating someone who drank the blood of a human. With Tristan I couldn't help but to fall in love.

"Well," I said to myself aloud, "This is certainly not what I expected."

"Not everything is as we expect it to be." I was surprised to hear Carlisle's voice but I didn't flinch. I didn't even turn around. Nevertheless, he continued.

"Tristan does not understand what is truly happening. His words were harsh, yes, but I do not believe he meant them. He only wants to help."

"He'll be killed if he tries to. I will not watch him die, Carlisle." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We will not let him."

"I'm still sending him away. I cannot bear the thought of him watching me be so violent. I fear losing him so much."

"Much like I fear losing Bella." I turned at his voice; Edward was walking into the living room. He smiled sadly at me, understanding exactly how I felt.

Since I had arrived, Edward and I were often at odds of one another. I understood that though. If I had been in his position, I would have tried to kill him the first time I saw him. Our trust for each other had grown since the circumstances of my situation had come to light. What started as blunt hatred turned to acceptance; from there it became trust and ended at friendship.

I smiled towards Edward and silently turned away. This family had done so much for me, a stranger to them. I was lucky to have their help.

"Thank you," I murmured, "For everything."

--

I wandered out of the house sometime later. I knew I would have to see Tristan sometime before I sent him away, but I didn't really want to dwell on that. He would be safe. He wouldn't be hurt. Marcus, Aro, and Caius would take care of that. If he stayed here, I wouldn't be able to devote my full attention to helping the Cullens'. It would be enough to focus on Bella during any fight that had to occur, but if I had to keep my attention on both Tristan and Bella I knew I could make a mistake. With the Volturi watching over Tristan I could put my mind at ease.

I wasn't sure which direction I had gone, or for how long, but I eventually found myself at a swing in the woods. It was an old swing, one wooden board hanging from a tree branch by two worn pieces of rope. My only guess could have been a family who lived near this place before the Cullens'. I sat upon the seat and began to slowly swing back and forth.

It was calming. Something so simple and childish was so calming. Nothing I had ever known could have calmed me like this. I allowed my mind to wander freely as I swung. I closed my eyes and let my senses roam. The breeze against my face, the scent of the trees, the sound of the swing as the rope rubbed against the tree branch, and my hair flying freely around me; all these things converged on me and calmed me. I thought of nothing as I swung. I ignored my fears for this moment.

Suddenly, the scent shifted in the air. I heard leaves crunching as they were stepped on. They were still a few minutes away so I ignored it and focused on my swinging. As the crunching stopped a few feet from me, the scent clearly flowing through my mind, I slowed my swinging.

"Hello Bella." I murmured loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey." She sounded normal. Normally when she spoke to me she wanted something. Normally, Edward wouldn't let her alone with me.

I stopped swinging.

"What can I help you with?" I opened my eyes.

She stood about 4 feet away from me, her brown eyes told me she was worried. It was strange for her to be so calm about it. I guess she was set on whatever she was going to ask of me. Her hair blew around in the wind, blowing her scent around us. There was something else.

"Well, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, worried about Tristan but good." What was it? "Bella, tuck your hair in your shirt."

"What?" She was confused.

"Tuck your hair in." I spoke quickly this time as I closed my eyes and thought.

I heard her doing as I asked without wondering why again. The air cleared up, her scent slowly dissipated.

So what didn't feel right? Something still wasn't right.

Then it hit me. Then I caught the scent.

"We have to leave Bella, now." I grabbed her quickly and put her on my back, running as fast as I could. I felt her tuck her head into my neck. I threw my senses out around me.

I heard him running.

I ran faster. Why wasn't I at the Cullens' yet? My heart felt like it was stopping again when I realized in my haste I had gone in the wrong direction. I hadn't been thinking straight enough. I had to keep running and so I did. I slowly began to change directions, slowly began to turn around. This would be the most difficult thing to do, trying to get around him.

I opened my mind, tried to throw my thoughts out to Edward. Why wasn't anybody trying to find us yet?

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I called out to her.

"This is not your fault. None of it is."

"I promise I will keep you safe." I whispered, though I knew she wouldn't hear me.

I knew I was fast but I knew Lucas was faster.

He hit me from the side. I quickly moved Bella into my arms to shield her from any injury. Lucas wouldn't let up that easily though. As I placed Bella on the ground he came at us again. This time I spun and deflected him, diving right after him. We slammed together in a loud bang. I lunged for his neck but he rolled us, threw me off balance. I felt his teeth tear into my arm, kicked him off. He flew back through the trees.

I moved to Bella who sat, eyes wide, against the tree where I left her.

"Are you okay?" I looked over her, my eyes searching for any wounds.

"I'm fine! What about you?"

I felt Lucas before I saw him. His fist slammed into the side of my head and knocked me away. His teeth were at me again them, tearing into my neck. I took advantage through the pain and latched my teeth to his neck, pulling back and causing Lucas to release his hold.

Pushing him off, I grabbed Bella quickly and took off. I ran back towards the swing, back towards the Cullens'.

This time when Lucas hit me, I couldn't keep my grip on Bella. I watched as she rolled against the forest floor, listened for any breaking bones. I heard nothing and, stopping myself, ran to her. Lucas grabbed me by my throat and slammed me to the ground. He grabbed me by the ankle and swung me around, throwing me into the trees.

When I finally stopped it was because I hit a giant boulder. My head slammed back, for a moment light clouded my vision. Lucas' voice was the first thing to register.

"How much longer are you going to get in my way?" His lips were at my ear. My vision filtered back.

"Arria?!" Bella's voice cried out to me.

"Shut up!" I heard the distinct snap of a bone, followed by Bella's scream.

"Stop it." I coughed blood. "Leave her out of this."

Lucas' hand struck me across my cheek. He spit on me.

"You don't really have a say in that now, do you?" He laughed as I sat up again. Bella lay clutching her wrist, probably what he'd broken. Her eyes caught mine and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"No!" I tried to stand up but Lucas hit me down again.

"It's time for me to take my leave." Lucas smirked as he grabbed Bella and took off.

I could only watch as he ran off, taking Bella with him. I coughed again, spraying blood onto the ground beneath me.

--

Why was I coughing up blood? I would have to remember to ask Carlisle when I got back. There was still no sign of any of the Cullens'. What was going on?

When I tried to get myself up, I found that Lucas had really let his strength out on me. My body, for the first time in centuries, ached. My body was in pain. I dropped myself back to the ground, finding myself unable to stand.

I heard them before I saw them. Edward, Jasper, and Emmet found me where I lay in the woods. Jasper and Emmet both stood staring at me, astonished by my appearance and probably by the fact that I hadn't stood yet. When I turned my eyes to Edward though, they were controlled and determined.

"Where's Bella?" His voice was strained.

"I tried to run away. I ran the wrong way." Dry sobs began to rack my body. "He caught me and hit me."

Edward lifted me up.

"Where is she?" He needed to hear this.

"I sheltered her when we hit the ground and went after him. I tried to run with her again. He hit us again and I lost my grip. He did this to me.

"And then he took her." I whispered. The sobs ran through my body again, striking my wounds with pain.

Edward dropped me and, scenting the air, ran off.

"Edward!" Emmet called after him.

"I'll go." Jasper and Emmet nodded to each other and Jasper ran after him.

Emmet came over to me, shaking his head.

"What happened to you?" He lifted me up and I winced a little.

"I got into a fight I couldn't win, against a vampire who happens to be stronger than most." I chuckled and winced again.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine but I need to see Carlisle." He nodded and took off back to the Cullens' house.

--

When we arrived back Tristan was waiting, pacing on the front porch. When he saw me I'm pretty sure his heart almost stopped. I managed a smile at him as he ran to me and took me out of Emmet's arms.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Lucas attacked me and Bella."

"How are you this injured?" His confusion and worry were prominent.

"Lucas is powerful, a lot more powerful than I am."

"Please be okay."

"I will be but I need to see Carlisle." I smiled sadly at him and sat up to kiss his cheek. He smiled at kissed my forehead.

Tristan handed me back to Emmet who carried me upstairs into Carlisle's office. Carlisle stood as soon as we got in the room.

"My god, what's happened?"

"She was attacked by Lucas. He took Bella."

"Edward?" He asked, referring to Edward's location.

"He went after her, Jasper went too." Carlisle nodded and turned to me.

"Let's take you to my medical room."

They took me into the room next door where there was a metal table set in the middle of the room. Emmet laid me here while Carlisle began to check me out.

"I was coughing blood before." I whispered and looked to him.

"What?" He asked, looking at me in shock. "How?"

"I hoped you would know."

"My only guess would be that he broke blood vessels. You fed recently, right?" I nodded. I had fed only a day or so before.

"I will do some tests to make sure though."

When Carlisle was done, his tests confirmed his theory. Lucas had broken several blood vessels around my stomach and throat. Other than that, my wounds had already begun to heal. Carlisle wrapped my neck and arm regardless, to make Tristan more comfortable I suppose. The wounds would heal completely within the next few hours though and I would need to go hunt again.

We went back downstairs where Tristan pulled me down onto his lap in the living room, not wanting to let me out of his sight. I smiled at his protectiveness and waited for Carlisle to organize his thoughts. I knew he wanted to talk to all of us but I also knew he was still figuring it out.

"I would first like to know what happened." Carlisle and everyone else looked to me.

I explained everything from the moment Bella had come to see me to the point where Edward, Jasper, and Emmet had found me. Everyone listened and waited for me to finish, looking to Carlisle when I had.

"Well, it seems to me there was nothing you could have done to stop Lucas." He smiled at me. "You did the best you could."

"Thank you Carlisle." I returned the smile. "I was wondering one thing, though."

"Yes?"

"How did Bella find me? I must have been miles into the woods, miles away from your house."

"I can answer that." Alice chirped in. "She asked Edward to take her to you and he agreed to leave you two alone. She made him promise on that."

"And the one time he kept his promise, this happens." I chuckled to myself. "He must be furious with me."

"I'm not." We all turned to the doorway, hopeful. Our hope faded as we saw Edward with empty arms. "I couldn't find her. I lost her scent."

"I'm so sorry, Edward. If I had been able to run the right way,"

"You would've run right into him." He interrupted. I stared blankly at him.

"He's right." Carlisle agreed. "You thought your instinct to run the way you ran was wrong, but it was your instinct telling you where he was coming from."

"You would've been there faster though."

"I think he would have taken her faster and not messed around so much." Carlisle again.

"You did everything you could, and for that I am more than thankful." Edward's voice was strained, but apologetic.

"I'm so sorry."

"Just help me get her back." Edward's eyes bore into mine, pleading.

"I won't stop until I do."

--

With my help from the Volturi due to arrive tomorrow, we could only wait and speculate as to where Lucas was and what he was planning. Alice couldn't see anything about him. Either he changed his plans too often for Alice to figure out, or he just didn't know what was next. He most likely didn't plan ahead anymore so we wouldn't know what he was thinking.

Needless to say, Edward was miserable. He was depressed. We all worried for him and for Bella but no word had come from either Lucas or herself. We hadn't expected any news and we didn't get any.

He stayed mostly to his room for the whole day, listening to his music. When he did come out it would be to play one song on his piano, only ever one song. And it was always the same song. "Bella's Lullaby" I was told by Esme. It grieved me to watch him, even for this one day. Jasper took notice of my sorrow for him.

"You should've seen him when he tried to leave Bella." He shook his head and left the house. He did that often. Alice told me it was hard for him, that it made him sad too. It seemed like my one mistake affected everyone.

From this one thing, I could tell how closely knit the Cullens' were. What upset one, upset everyone. They understood each other so perfectly that even their emotions seemed to work with one another, helping and healing. I admired this bond. It was a rare thing to find with one. Seeing here among the seven of them made it all the more awe-inspiring. I was sure that if Bella were here, that number would change to an eight.

"There must be something we can do right now." Tristan sat beside me in worry.

"There is nothing, I'm afraid. We can only wait until help arrives."

I silently play a board game with Tristan to keep him occupied. Followed by watching TV and then a movie. Those quickly ran out of entertainment for us though. I wished there was more I could do to keep him occupied but I found myself wanting to just sit and wait. I was so used to it that it didn't bother me. Being a vampire had its benefits.

There was a drawback to having so much time. It gave me time to think. With time to think, my mind wandered to every possible solution to the problem and back again. One stuck with me. One that would be quite difficult to pull off, even with help.

I excused myself to return to the swing I had found earlier that day. Like before, I gave myself to my senses as I thought my problem through. . The breeze against my face, the scent of the trees, the sound of the swing as the rope rubbed against the tree branch, and my hair flying freely around me; all these things converged on me and calmed me. The problem shifted through mind, leaving the same solution.

I had started this problem so I should be the one to fix it. I would have to send the Volturi back to where they had come from when they arrived. I would need to send Tristan away. I would need time. I needed to leave. I needed a lot of things.

Resigning myself to what was ahead, I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the Cullen home.

"Arria?" Alice answered.

"Hello Alice."

"What are you doing?"

"I need to find an old friend who may be able to help. I must do this."

"Arria?" Carlisle took the phone.

"I need to leave Carlisle."

"You can't run away again."

"I can and I will. Promise me something?"

"What?"

"When the Volturi arrive, tell them I left orders to take Tristan back with them. Tell them I'm ordering them to return to Volterra as soon as they arrive."

"Why?"

"Please just trust me and do this. I know someone who can help." I focused my thoughts on running, and only running. I would need to throw Alice off for a while.

"I do not like this Arria."

"You do not have to Carlisle."

"Very well. Please be safe."

"Tell Tristan I love him." With that I hung up the phone.

I moved quickly, heading to where I had been when Bella was taken from me. Her scent was faint here, barely detectable anymore. I took in as much as I could before taking off again. Her scent went on for miles through the wilderness; a twisting, turning path through the trees. Lucas had weaved randomly around without any pattern. I could tell why the scent was so faint.

By weaving so much, Lucas had spread the scent, making it unclear which way he had taken her. I stopped and shook my head in disbelief. This was going to make things a lot harder to deal with. Like going at it alone made it any easier.

In order to do this, I would need to make a fast first strike and make it count. It would need to injure him to the point where I had nearly evened the playing field. Then, maybe, I could get rid of him for good.

Set in my idea, but quickly altering my mindset as to avert Alice, I took off again into the woods. I followed what my mind told me was the most probable path for Lucas to take with Bella if he didn't want to be found by the Cullens'. Basically, I went in the direction of La Push.

Their treaty with the wolves there made it impossible for them to enter that area. If I was lucky, too, being in this area would throw Alice off completely. I searched the area on the outskirts of La Push to no avail, luckily without encountering any of the wolves. If they did show up it was a good thing I was near the border and hopefully near where the treaty prevented them from going.

I was snapped out of my concentration when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I came to a fast stop and had the phone out and open before it vibrated again.

"Arria?" Jane's voice came through the receiver.

"Hello Jane."

"Where in the hell are you?" She sounded mad.

"Nowhere."

"Don't make me send Demetri."

"Good luck with that." I had cloaked myself hours ago. I wondered briefly if that hindered Alice's sight on me at all.

"They sent me to get you and won't be happy if I return without you."

"Take Tristan back with you and keep him safe."

"What?"

"You heard me. I need to do this Jane." No response. "You and I both know that you can't stop me once I've made my mind up."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." I heard a short shuffling before Felix's voice came through.

"Arria, get your ass back here!"

"Hello Felix." I sighed.

"You heard me."

"And I know you heard me! There is nothing further to say or explain." He growled silently at my impudence.

"Be safe." He managed to get out before what sounded like the phone breaking and going dead. I looked at my phone and put it away, shaking my head in laughter.

They might not have understood what I was planning but they accepted my decision. I could always count on them for that.

Staring into the woods surrounding La Push I had a sudden sense of foreboding, much like the one I had gotten the first time I met Tristan. It was a sense that something would happen and I couldn't make a bet that it would be good.

--

**A/N** - Okay, so there it is. This took me a while to get exactly the way I wanted. I'm hoping to stretch this story out to at least 10 chapters but it might not happen. I know where I want to go with it and I know how I want to end it. Please don't ask me about a sequel for this because I just don't know.

 Ro


	8. Dangerous Offers

Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse nor do I own any of the characters with the exception of the obvious (Arria, Tristan, and Lucas)… they're my own creation along with the plot. The rest belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

A/N – So yeah… basically all I can say is that I've been having some rough times recently and that I needed to clear that up before I went back to this. And now school is eating me alive so I'll try to get updates out ASAP. Please don't hate me!

*NOTE* There is a POV change during this chapter. I'm trying it out so let me know what you think! It will be notated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dangerous Offers**

It was my fault that Bella was gone now… That thought replayed in my mind as I ran around the area of La Push, the area where the Cullens' were forbidden to enter. I made sure to stay clear of the treaty line, careful to keep my thoughts focused on Bella only. I did not want Alice to be able to find me and I did not want anyone else to be injured in this.

I ran straight along the limits of the treaty, running fast and hard. I had already been running for almost a day and the scent was dissipating more quickly that I had originally anticipated. Frustrated, I brought myself to a stop.

I listened for several minutes, desperate that I would be able to hear a sound that was more than likely too far away. I was disappointed when I heard the faint rustling of leaves some ways behind me. I could tell it was not Lucas; the noise was too heavy. I was almost certain that the wolves of La Push would be at me within a minute or so. I prepared myself for the encounter.

I made sure that the cloak of my vampire abilities was in place and waited. The rustling of the leaves beneath their feet, or paws I suppose, grew louder by the second. I leaned against a nearby tree and began a countdown.

"10… 9… 8…."

I could hear the scratching of their claws on the leaves now.

"7… 6… 5… 4…"

Their labored breathing pounded in my ears.

"3… 2… 1…"

I lifted myself off from my lean as they came to a stop at the treaty line.

I curiously observed the three wolves that stood before me. The smallest stood to the right side of the wolf in the middle, gray fur abundant. To the apparent leader's left was a ganglier, sand colored wolf. Finally, I let my eyes rest on the wolf in the center. He stood a step forward of the others, clearly indicating his authority here. This wolf had rusty brown fur and was the largest of all the wolves present. As they scented the air I had to stifle my chuckle at their almost confused expressions.

I took a step to the side and watched as they followed my movement, growling. So they didn't trust me… wasn't that a shame.

"Nice doggy." I grinned in their direction, shaking my head. This of course elicited another round of growling, originating from the smaller gray wolf.

"Ah, so you're the sensitive one." Another growl, louder this time.

"Oh, relax… I'm not here to cause trouble." The leader looked like it had narrowed its eyes at this. "I need to speak with you so I'll turn around while one of you makes that possible."

I did turn around and waited patiently like the good little vampire I am. After a minute or so I heard the distinct sound of feet against ground, human feet. I turned around and found the leader standing before me in human form.

He was tall and muscular, with long black hair hanging down his back. He looked fiercely upon me but I ignored him and continued my observation. The only clothing he wore was a pair of jeans. The wolves to his sides had remained in their wolf state, waiting for me to make a mistake.

"It must be so disappointing for your friends that they cannot come get me."

"So then you must know the Cullens'?" His voice was deep, commanding.

"My name is Arria, yours?"

"Jacob."

"Nice to meet you Jacob. Now perhaps you can-?"

"What are you?" He shot back at me before I had finished my question. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What does that matter to you?"

"Are you like them?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" He became irate at my statement and I let myself laugh a little. "You can't, can you?"

Both wolves at his side growled at me again, taking steps forward as I let myself laugh a little. Jacob motioned for them to stop and took his own step forward. He now stood right at the treaty line.

"I wouldn't cross that if I were you."

"What are you?" I could see that I wasn't going to get anywhere unless he knew what I was and why I was here. I sighed as I released the cloak I had on myself.

The reaction was almost immediate. Jacob took a step back and the wolves to his sides berated my ears with their growling and howling.

"Relax. I'm not going to attack you or anything."

"What do you want?"

"Information."

"And why would we help you, bloodsucker?" Jacob sneered at me; I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know a human named Bella?" He froze in place; the wolves to his side both directed their attentions toward him.

"What about her?"

"A vampire came through your territory or at least that's what I think." I paused to let it sink in. "I want to know where he went because I can guarantee he's not on your land anymore."

"What does that have to do with Bella?"

"Don't tell you couldn't smell her? The vampire has her and I intend to get her back."

"Where's Edward?" Jacob spit the name out at me. It was clear there was some bad blood here. This was difficult enough to do without a war between the species.

"Bella would have both a vampire and werewolf in love with her, wouldn't she?" I shook my head as I chuckled.

"Well, where is he?"

"I hope he's at home because that's where he was when I snuck off." I kept going before he could interrupt me. "You see, it was my fault that Bella got taken. Therefore, I am going to take her back. So either you can help me or I'll just be on my merry way. I don't need your help to find her but it would make it easier."

He watched me carefully as I spoke, most likely trying to guess if what I said was true or not. When I finished he closed his eyes, thinking to himself.

"Her scent did come through here." He whispered it more to himself than to me. "How did I miss that?"

"Please don't start beating yourself up about how you missed it. I have very little time to find her. I know he intends to kill her."

"We will go after her."

"No. I will not accept that."

"You'll just have to. They left on the other side of La Push. We would get there before you could ever run around."

"No offense Jacob, but I am only asking out of common courtesy." He glared at me with hard eyes. "I am not bound by the Cullen treaty, so forgive me."

With that I took off past the three of them as fast as I could manage. They instantly took off after me. Treaty or no treaty, I was fair game in their territory.

I could hear them following close behind me. They were pretty fast but if they wanted to stop me they had to all be fast. The small gray wolf was closest to me, followed by Jacob, who had now phased back, and the sand colored one. I slowed my pace a little and waited for the small gray wolf. I lashed out at it as it ran next to me, throwing it into a tree. I heard the cry of pain and noticed the sand colored wolf stopping to help its friend.

Now it was just Jacob and I, and since he had started running he was gaining speed quickly. I concentrated on cloaking myself as I turned and hit him head-on. The crash echoed through the woods as he lunged at me with his teeth. I punched him and grabbed him by the fur, throwing him through the trees. In the few moments it took him to get up I grabbed a rock and hit him with it as he lunged again. Jacob cried out in pain, whimpering as he hit into another tree.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." With that I hit him in the head, hard enough to knock him unconscious but soft enough to keep him alive. I dropped the rock when his eyes closed and checked for his pulse. His fur was very warm and I found the pulse there. It was beating slower than I thought it should but it was beating. I sighed to myself and took off before any other wolves showed up. I was thankful my cloaking could at least give me a head start.

As I left La Push and the reservation behind, I heard a howl of anger break the silence. I stopped and turned around, watching the woods. I listened for their paws crunching against the leaves but found silence once more. I gave a small smile as I turned to keep going.

"Thank you." I whispered as I took off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Tristan POV)_

Arria had been gone for a while now and I was getting worried. I was used to her disappearing for lengths of time, after all she had to hunt. This time it felt different though. After she had been gone for about an hour Alice came to entertain me. We decided to play a few games of chess to pass some time. Alice won all of the four games we played. We turned the TV and began to channel surf, but Alice stood up abruptly and left the room calling for Carlisle.

I slowly turned the volume down on the TV and began listening for whatever they were talking about. I couldn't make out a thing they were saying. The house was silent except for the sound of the TV. I leaned back on the couch in a hopeless effort; still nothing. I nearly fell forward when Alice returned to the room. I was pretty sure my face was red with embarrassment for trying to listen, after all it hadn't been very stealthy.

"So," I began, "Do you know where Arria went?"

"Tristan she just wants to keep you safe. She probably went off to think."

"Probably?" I caught the word choice at once.

"Well," She averted her eyes, "We don't exactly know where she went right now. She wouldn't tell us and I can't see her."

"See her?"

"Oh, that's right. She didn't tell you." I paused and waited for her to continue. "You see, Carlisle has this theory that we all bring a particular strength from our human lives into our vampire lives as a sort of gift.

"Carlisle brought immense compassion for others, Esme brought the ability to love passionately, Rosalie brought her tenacity, Emmett brought his strength, Edward can read people's minds, and Jasper can manipulate the emotions of people around him."

"What about you?" This was a lot of information to take in.

"I can see into the future."

"What?"

"It's not set in stone. The future can always changed based on decisions people make. I see the path people are on while they are on it."

"And when you said you couldn't see Arria…?"

"I mean just that. I can't see her. Whenever I try to look for her its blurry and dark, like something is blocking me from seeing her."

"That can't be very good."

"Or it could just be she doesn't want to be found."

"But wouldn't you still be able to see her?" I could feel the worry building up in my body.

"Arria has gifts also Tristan." Right. How could I forget that?

"What's her gift?"

"Well, she said she has multiple gifts. The one we know about is the ability to cloak herself. I'm not sure of the extent of it though. She used it when she first got here and even when I sat next to her in class I had no clue she was like us."

"When will she be back?"

"Tristan," Alice started, "To be honest, I don't know. None of us do."

"How long has it been since she left?" Alice didn't answer me. "How long?"

"A couple of hours now, at least." I kicked myself for not paying attention to the time, to how long she'd been gone.

"So why haven't we gone after her?" I practically jumped off the couch. I started to make my way towards the door but Alice appeared in front of me.

"She told us not to." Alice whispered, her eyes downward cast.

I froze where I was. She left without saying goodbye to me. She had left with no intention of returning to the Cullens.

"We think she went after Lucas and Bella." Alice continued but I barely heard the words.

Arria had left. Somewhere in my mind I recognized that she wanted to protect me but I couldn't grasp the concept. It didn't matter to me that she was a vampire. It didn't matter to me that I might've gotten hurt. I just wanted her here with me.

"When Jane arrives, she'll be taking you with her."

"I can't leave until I know she's safe."

"And we can't leave to help her until we know you are." Carlisle's voice came from behind me. As I turned around I saw the whole family there, even Edward stood aloft at the top of the stairs.

"You understand, don't you?" I pleaded with Edward. "Why do you get to go out there and fight? How is it different?"

Still no response.

"True, you're all vampires but Bella isn't and neither am I. Trying to protect Bella is going to be a distraction for Arria just as much as protecting me would be for you. So tell me what's different?!" By the time my rant was complete, I was screaming. I was bordering on hysteria.

Edward didn't flinch. He calmly walked slowly, normally, down the steps until we stood eye to eye. He stared at me for a while without saying a word. In that time I took slow, deep breaths. It was a pitiful attempt to calm my emotional storm. Strangely enough it began to work. I glanced over at Jasper, remembering what Alice had said, who gave a small smile before I turned back to Edward. It seemed like forever had passed before he finally spoke.

"I left Bella once." His voice was sad, strained. "There was an incident and I decided she would be safer with me gone. She was in just as much danger without me here but it was doubled by the pain she felt when I had gone. I came back to her because I knew we needed each other to survive.

"Arria and you are the same, Tristan. You have to trust that she will come back, because she will. For now though, you have to make sure you stay safe. It is only with the Volturi that you'll be safe. She cannot lose you right now. Just like I cannot lose Bella."

His words stung a little, knowing he could go save Bella while I had to stay and wait for Arria to come back to me. I understood now though. I had to trust that she could keep herself safe and protect me. I had to accept that she would always be putting others before herself. Mostly, I understood now that she really did love me just as much as I love her.

"Knock, knock!" I spun as the door behind me opened revealing a petite young brunette girl with a much taller and larger black haired man behind her.

"Hello Jane, Felix." Carlisle nodded in the direction of the two figures. They were cloaked in all black and I could only presume that these two were the ones who would take me to the Volturi.

"We've come for the human." Jane stepped forward and gave me the once over. "I presume that you're Tristan."

"That's me. And you're Jane, correct?"

"That would be the correct assumption. We are here to accompany and protect you under the authority of the Volturi."  
"The sooner we go, the sooner I know Arria is safe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Arria POV)_

I picked up the scent almost as soon as I had left the area which made up La Push and the reservation. It was stronger on this side but fading fast. I immediately took after the trail, weaving through the trees. I vaguely wondered in my mind where Lucas could possibly be taking Bella before I let my mind wander back to Tristan. Jane and Felix should've arrived to take him back with them by now. I could only hope that he had gone.

I shook the thoughts away and concentrated again on the scent. I had a feeling Lucas would be easier to find if I made myself known so I released the cloak I had put in place. Lucas had always been confident and up for a fight. Plus, it was me he was really after so this should attract his attention. Me, all alone and coming to get him? I shook my head merely thinking about it.

I came to a sudden halt as I lost the scent. No, the scent had completed stopped. My eyes widened as I spun around, searching the trees for something, anything. There was nothing here though. That was impossible. How could the trail end here? And if it ended here, where was Bella? I moved slowly forward, testing the air and keeping an eye out. The air tasted thick, almost tense.

I climbed the nearest tree and crouched on a branch near the top. Up there I looked around me, searching for what I was missing. There was nothing in sight. I let out a frustrated sigh and relaxed my position. What was I missing? I scanned the trees again. I ran my eyes over the ground. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Frustrated I jumped down from the tree and circled around on foot, careful not to move far from where the scent had dropped off.

"Looking for something?" I turned fast, jumping back when I found myself eye to eye with Lucas.

"Hmm, no. I think I might've found it." I stepped back again, trying to get as much distance between us as I could muster. "Where's Bella?"

"Where's Bella? How boring and unoriginal. That's all anybody ever asks me now. Why not ask how I am for a change?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Yes I know." He grinned at me, taking a step forward. I took another step back.  
"Come on Lucas. You know I'm here for Bella. So just give her back and I'll be on my merry way. You won't have to worry about me anymore."

"You know it's not that simple, my sweet Arria."

"I'm not your anything Lucas."

"Now, now… no need to play hard to get." I took another step back as he stepped forward. This time he didn't let it go though.

Next thing I knew Lucas was flying at me. I moved to evade but he caught my waist and pulled me back against him. I struggled against his grip to no avail. He pulled me harder against him and shoved his face against mine. I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

"Stop trying to get away!"

"In your dreams!" I moved to bite him but instead found his hand placed roughly over my mouth, holding tight there too.

"You are starting to get on my nerves and that is not good for you or Bella."

I froze almost instantly. He released his hold on me and threw me forward.

"Ah, much better."

"Where is she? I want to see her!" Lucas stared me down before he gave a slight nod.

"Fine. Don't try anything though."

I nodded and he took off into the woods. I ran after him, keeping his pace stride for stride. We ran several miles in the direction I had originally been heading. He stopped so suddenly I nearly ran into him but managed to avoid it at the last moment. Stepping to see around him I saw an old wood cabin that looked like it was falling apart. I ran around Lucas and into the cabin, evading his attempt to stop me. It took me only a moment to see Bella. If I could've cried I think I would have.

Dry blood was crusted on her head, arm, and legs. She looked paler than usual, her face sallow with dark circles under her eyes. I moved quickly to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Bella?" She stirred and tried to pull away. "Bella!"

"Arria?" She turned towards me and moved to sit up.

"No, stay still."

"What are you doing here? If Lucas finds you… Lucas!" She jumped and shied away.

"Bella it's okay. He led me to you."

"Led you?"

"Everything will be fine now."

"I don't understand."

"Shh…" I brushed her hair back from her forehead and gave her a small kiss there.

"Now we need to talk Lucas." I stood up, never letting go of Bella's hand.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." He grinned again. "You see, I'm betting on the fact that they will all come after you two."

"They won't. I told them not to."

"Well if they don't, then we can talk."

"No, we'll talk now."

I dropped Bella's hand and threw myself at Lucas. He met me and threw me like a ragdoll out the door. I vaguely heard Bella's screams, pleas to stop. I heard him coming after me and rolled out of the way just in time to avoid his fist slamming down into the ground where I had been. I pushed myself up and jumped onto his back, sinking my teeth into his neck. I blindly tore at his neck with my teeth while he spun, trying to throw me.

He caught me off balance after he tried slamming me into a tree and pulled me over his shoulder onto the ground in front of him. I was rendered temporarily immobile as I hit the ground. I gasped for air out of habit. Lucas lifted me up again and threw me. I caught myself on the tree he had thrown me into but I was slower than him now. He grabbed me once again and threw me onto the ground.

"Is this what you need to realize I will always win?! Do you need me to beat you time and again?!" He screamed, roaring in my face.

"You can never win..." I sputtered, "Because you will never have me."

He roared again and I could hear Bella screaming again.

"No! Stop it! Leave her alone!"

"Bella, no!" It was too late, Lucas had turned on her.

Desperate I grabbed at his leg and pulled with all the strength I could manage. I threw Lucas into the trees and pulled myself to my feet. Lucas again made a move for Bella and again I stopped him, this time throwing myself in front of her.

"No, stop!" Bella again.

"I have had enough of this!" Lucas screamed and, lifting me up by the throat, hit Bella. She went flying sideways into the ground.

"N-no!" I coughed out.

Lucas slammed me hard, head-first into the ground. My vision went dark and blurry. I formed the word "no" in my head, but I could not tell if I ever spoke it. I faintly heard Bella screaming and tried to rustle myself. I couldn't tell if I was standing, my body was numb.

"L-lea.." I couldn't make the words out.

"L-leave her." I felt my knees hit the ground. I had managed to stand after all.

"Impossible." Lucas' whisper permeated my ears.

"Leave h-her alone." My vision was clarifying and I could make out Lucas. The crumpled form of Bella lay on the ground, but I could hear her heartbeat.

I stood up again and watched Lucas do nothing but stare. I shouldn't have been standing. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that but I couldn't listen to that side right now.

"Stop, please stop." I fell to my knees at Lucas' feet, looking up at him.

"A-Arria…" Bella reached for my hand and I gave it to her.

"This has to stop."

"You asked for this." Lucas finally snapped out of his shock.

"And now I'm asking you to stop."

"Why?"

"If this is the cost of a fight then it's not worth it. I will not watch all these people die because of me."

"Arria no!" Bella choked out, her eyes pleading as I looked down to her.

"I must do this Bella."

"You can't…" I gave her a weak smile as I looked again up at Lucas.

"You have my word that so long as Bella remains safe and unharmed, I will not leave. As long as you do not harm her I will stay."

"The time for deals is done."

He turned away from me and lifted Bella off the ground. I watched in horror as he sunk his teeth into her neck, biting down.

"No!" I reach forward and Lucas pulls away from her neck.

"This is your final offer." He lifts me up as he drops Bella down. "Finish her right now and I will spare his life. I shall not kill your precious Tristan."

There is silence in the woods around us. I stare wide-eyed at Lucas' piercing gaze. My eyes fall to Bella, she is hardly moving. The offer floated in the air, teasing and tempting me. I stare at her, watching her blood flow onto the leaves.

"I am not a patient man Arria." Lucas' voice pricks my ear. It takes me only a moment to recognize the second noise I pick up.

_I can hardly hear her heartbeat. It is a faint sound. Any human would compare it to the phone ringing while they blast music or the TV. For those like me, however, it is easy to hear and monitor. My conscience, if I even have one, is fighting within me. Should I save her? The monster within me battles for control as the scent of her blood fills the air. Should I leave her here to die? Will the monster inside of me take her life? Every decision we make causes a ripple effect. I know this now more than anybody. Each decision I have made in my life has led me to this moment, whether I want to believe it or not. I can feel it. My next choice may affect whether I continue to live this so-called life or end up like so many others, merely ashes to be carried by the wind. Unlike those others I choose with my heart. That alone could get me into more trouble than I know. Love can be a very dangerous thing. As her screams begin to reverberate through the woods I make my choice. I stand and walk to meet my future._

My legs seemed to move of their own accord towards Bella. Her screams break the silence of the woods as I lift her up in my arms.

And I pressed my mouth to her throat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** – Wow this one took me a while to come up with. Believe it or not, this took me about one day. I know that stinks to know too because it means I haven't been working on it. But this is the only time I can work on it and its about 1:30am. So yeah, I left it on an uber-cliffhanger here! Mwahahahaha! I feel evil. But I promise… and I mean it! (feel free to berate me with messages!) that I will start on the next chapter ASAP!

Until then, please please please review!!

 Ro


	9. See Me Fall

Disclaimer – I do not own the Twilight series and I do not own any of the characters with the exception of the obvious (Arria, Tristan, and Lucas)… they're my own creation along with the plot. The rest belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

A/N – Okay, here's the next chapter! This one took me a while. Writer's block can really get you! I apologize for how long this took and I hope it's worth it! I tried to make it a good one!

* * *

**See Me Fall**

Bella's screams filled the air as I drank the blood that was pouring from her neck. It flowed down my throat, warm and almost bitter. I had forgotten how much I disliked the taste of human blood, but I never remembered it tasting like this.

"That's it. I knew you would cave." Lucas chuckled in the background, easy enough to ignore. All I could think right now was how much venom there was. Her blood was thick with it, too much to have all been Lucas.

"P-please… s-s-stop." Bella begged me, continuing her screams of pain. I couldn't stop though. I had to make sure the venom was out of her system. It was Edward's choice to change her, not Lucas's, and especially not mine.

Lucas was hovering over me, watching my every move. I wondered what was taking so long. I knew I had heard them but where were they?

"Bella!" Edward's cry pierced the silence, mixing with Bella's.

"Arria?" Carlisle's questioning whisper was shocked, and I knew the scene before him probably looked very incriminating.

I heard a fight break out as Lucas turned to stop them. As I drank, I couldn't taste the vampire venom anymore. Bella's blood still wasn't clean though and I had no idea what Lucas had done to her. I had run out of time to do anything though, for at that moment I felt someone slam into me. I released my hold on Bella as I was pulled back and out of the corner of my eye I saw it was Edward.

"Let me go!" I struggled against him. "Bella-,"

"Don't bother!" He growled fiercely.

"She needs Carlisle! Her blood-," I was cut off as Edward slammed me into the ground again.

"She doesn't need you!"

I could understand his feelings here but it was still frustrating as hell. Next thing I knew though, Edward was ripped off me and I was being lifted up again. I struggled harder than before when I saw it was Lucas this time.

"Time to go!"

"No! Let me go! What did you do to her?!" Lucas merely laughed and I could only watch in horror as the figures of the Cullen family fell into the distance. I struggled against him, desperate to run back and help Bella. After several minutes of running, Lucas finally threw me to the ground.

"Let's just say she'll be dead soon enough." He grinned at me, laughing.

"No, let's not say that. Let's say you tell me what you poisoned her with!" I jumped up and tackled him, as futile as that was. He was able to easily grab me and throw me back into a tree.

"Nothing you can do about it now."

"No!" I struggled against him shortly before I gave up, knowing it was useless.

"Tell me, how did it taste?" He pressed his cheek against mine as I struggled, chuckling to himself. "I knew you would cave."

"Carlisle!" I shouted as loud as I could manage.

Next thing I knew I was slammed in the chest, knocking the wind out of me (or so to speak). I was taken off-guard by the assault. I fell limp in a daze, unsure of what Lucas' blow had done to me.

"Give it up!" He spat down at me, anger flowing through his voice. My vision blackened around the edges. I felt as though I were spinning.

"Edward-," I managed to whisper out and Lucas rewarded me with a blow to my side. I could hear Lucas growling at me now; I was pushing his limits.

"Enough of this!" He roared at me, lifting me over his shoulder once more.

We were moving again, rushing through the woods. The trees blurred as I watched them. My senses were still recovering. I was sure I wouldn't be able to survive another attack from Lucas. Doubt overpowered every instinct I held within me. I had no hope for anything at this point. It was at this moment, when hope was slipping away from me, that I felt the impact. Something had crashed into Lucas and I was now flying through the air. I focused my senses in time to land on my feet. I found myself face to face with three familiar looking wolves. I only had time to process this thought before I heard Lucas coming from wherever he had fallen.

"You've really picked a bad day for this." He growled and lunged at the three wolves. I threw myself at Lucas once more, knowing these wolves would need help. The other two circled as I fought Lucas alongside Jacob.

I moved forward, grabbing Lucas' arm as he moved to attack. I managed to hold just long enough for Jacob to bite into Lucas' side. I jumped back before he could retaliate against me. Lucas went for Jacob then, punching the wolf and throwing him to the side. I charged again, along with the other two wolves. I sunk my teeth into Lucas' arm, tearing at his flesh. He ripped his arm away, throwing me back into a tree. It took me a moment to recover before I began to move forward again. This time, Jacob moved in front of me.

"Jacob," I began but he growled low. I continued anyway, "Listen, Lucas has the power of multiple vampires. That's his gift. You're going to need all the help you can get!"

No sooner had I finished the sentence than the small gray and sandy wolves flew by, knocked unconscious by Lucas. Jacob leapt forward, teeth bared. I moved quickly after him but was too late to help. Lucas sunk his teeth into Jacob's right side before slamming him to the ground. I dove at Lucas, who caught me by my throat. Holding me tightly, he threw Jacob into a tree and took him out of the fight. His attention turned to me once more.

"You thought you had a chance, didn't you?" He chuckled but I could tell he was furious. Sure enough, Lucas swung back and slammed me, full force, into the nearest tree. I felt the tree give way behind me, shattering. I had no time to recover before his fist made contact with the left side of my face. He released his hold on me and I fell to the ground, dazed.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?" I retorted spitefully, looking up at him from my hands and knees. He brought his hands together and I watched as they slammed into my back. I could hardly focus now. My senses felt clogged and confused. I barely noticed as Lucas turned me over so I lay on my back, him crouching beside me.

"Why do you keep fighting?" He growled. "What will it take to stop you?"

He stood and began to move towards where the wolves lay, still unconscious. I rolled myself over and pushed my body up. I concentrated my strength and, focusing, dove once more at Lucas. My senses jolted as I hit into him. I continued to move and spun so I now stood between him and the wolves, pushing off before he could attack me. He merely watched me, shaking his head. I could barely stand; he could tell.

"Why do you protect them? They are wolves. Their kind are filthy beasts who deserve no better than death."

"I may have taken advantage of them before, but that doesn't mean you get to."

"How touching." Lucas snorted.

"They haven't done anything to me."

"You defend humans, and now wolves. Where's your loyalty?"

"Not with you."

I did not attempt to move as he lunged at me. It would have been useless. The force hit me like a ton of bricks. I crashed into Jacob, vaguely aware of his soft fur, and both our bodies sprawled on the ground nearly thirty feet away.

I struggled to my knees and crawled over to Jacob, collapsing on top of him as Lucas towered overhead. My body was covered in blood. Bella's blood, my thoughts reminded me. My body shook with the thirst that was slowly consuming me.

"You're getting tired now." Lucas dragged me up by my arm, dangling me in front of him. "Yes, you're very thirsty. Why don't you just give up and I'll help you take care of that?"

I offered no response save a soft choking noise.

Lucas dropped me like a ragdoll.

"I am growing tired of this game."

"So go home." Lucas' leg made contact with my stomach and sent me rolling into Jacob. I felt him stir beside me and I grasped onto his fur, pulling myself closer.

"The mutt can't save you."

"Who said I wanted to be saved?" I turned my head to glance at Lucas. He turned furiously toward me, fuming. I quickly buried my face into Jacob's fur whispering furiously.

"What do you mean?" Lucas tore me from the ground, gripping me tightly by the throat.

"I'm done playing the game. I'll do what you want."

Lucas' eyes narrowed as he considered what I had said.

"I need blood. Even I'm not stupid enough to deny that."

"No, but you've been so resistant. Indulge me. What changed your mind?" He placed me slowly back on the ground. I staggered, falling to my knees.

"I'm done with fighting. Look where it's gotten me. Look where it's gotten everybody else."

"Smart girl."

"If you want me, I'm yours."

Lucas pulled me up again, holding me steady.

"Prove it."

I placed my hands on his face, leaning forward. I glanced anxiously at his eyes as I leaned closer. Finally, our lips met. I pushed myself against Lucas, deepening the kiss. Slowly, he began to relax. His arms encircled me and I bit gently on his lip. A soft chuckle escaped him as he broke contact.

"We should get you some blood." I nodded fervently and kissed down his neck. I cast a sidelong glance and, catching a nod, sunk my teeth into his skin. I released after only a few moments, licking my lips.

"Better?"

I nodded, capturing his lips with mine again. He backed me against the nearest tree, deepening the assault. I opened an eye and watched as Jacob slowly made it to him feet. He froze as he took in the scene before him. Pulling my lips off Lucas', I sunk my teeth into his neck once more. I clamped down with all the force I could muster.

Lucas let out a groan, stiffening slightly.

"Nice enthusiasm." I let out a soft growl, imploring Jacob with my eyes.

He snapped out of his reverie, taking off into the woods. Unfortunately, this also had the effect of snapping Lucas out of his.

He tore me from his neck, holding me steadily by mine.

"Run Jacob!" I called out.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, Edward. You need to calm down."

I paced the room as Carlisle worked on Bella. She hadn't regained consciousness since what had happened in the woods.

"Her heart is still beating Edward. Perhaps there was just a large strain on her system. A lot happened today."

"Are you sure there's no venom, Carlisle?"

"Edward, please. I can't work like this."

"I'm not leaving her here, alone."

"She's not alone, Edward. I'll stay." Alice stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I opened my mouth to protest but Alice pushed me from the room. I screamed in fury, punching through the wall next to the door.

"That's not going to help anything." I glanced down and saw Jane watching from the bottom of the stairs.

"Says who?" I growled.

"Arria wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm your human."

"She had Bella by the neck, sucking her dry when we arrived. Tell me how that isn't harmful."

"I know what you saw Edward, but not everything's that simple."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed at her. She didn't flinch.

"She hasn't tasted human blood for centuries, at least."

"She tasted it tonight!"

"What?" I whipped around, softening when I saw who was speaking.

Tristan stood timidly in the hall near us. His eyes were wide, pleading.

"It's not true. Arria would never--,"

"She did."

"No, you're wrong. There has to be a reason."

"Shouldn't you have taken him back to Italy?" I glanced at Jane, making my way past Tristan.

My phone was at my ear as it began to vibrate.

"What?"

"Poison."

"What do you want mutt?" Jacob's voice was clearly recognizable, if not somewhat muted.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Poison!"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Bella. Whatever is wrong with her, it has something to do with poison."

"How did you-?"

"Listen, are you going to save her or not?" He practically screamed at me.

"Thanks mutt."

Slipping my phone into my pocket, I hurried upstairs. Bursting into the room, I practically screamed what I hoped was the answer.

"Poison?" Carlisle looked shocked.

"That's what the mutt said," I shook my hands as he began to speak again, "I don't know how he knows but it's all we've got."

"Edward, if it's true then it's not good news. I have no way of telling what venom it is or how long it's been in her system. I could give her general antivenom, but I'm sure Lucas would have used something from overseas."

"Carlisle," I practically sobbed as I rushed to Bella's side. "No! We have to save her."

"It would most likely be the Asp Viper." Jane appeared in the doorway. "It's pretty common over there."

"We need that antivenom." Carlisle sighed, burying his face into his hand. "We'd never get it in time."

I leapt to my feet, charging at Carlisle.

"No!" I bellowed. "I will not lose her!"

"Edward, you know there's a way out of this." Jane whispered softly, watching Bella without expression.

"No. I won't do that to her."

"Then you condemn her to death." Jane locked eyes with me. "You know she wants this, Edward. What makes it so hard for you?"

"I won't make her a monster." I murmured softly, looking to Bella.

"No. That has nothing to do with it."

"It has everything to do with it!"

"You couldn't think of Bella as a monster if you tried." That stopped me. "Tell me I'm lying. You can't, can you?"

"It's not that simple."

"It's as simple as life with Bella or life without her."

"I can't do that to her!" I bellowed.

"There's another way." Felix walked into the room.

"No, there's not." Jane gave him a hard look.

"What? What is it?" I glanced between the two of them, anxious for an answer. Jane continued to glare at Felix, who simply gave her a hard look. After what seemed like forever, she gave up.

"Fine." She fled the room. Felix sighed and shook his head.

"I don't like this either Jane." He spoke after her. "We need to get Arria back."

"Why? She did this!" I pointed to Bella.

"That's still debatable," Felix pointed out, "But she also has the power to undo this."

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I didn't recognize my surroundings. I was in a small room, lying on the bed. I scented the air and understanding filled me. I would recognize the scent of wolf anywhere.

"Good, you're awake." I turned to where Jacob sat in the corner of the room.

"Why did you take me here?"

"Why did you protect us?"

"Fair enough." I inclined my head in his direction. "That makes us even."

"My thoughts exactly. I don't like being indebted to a leech." He sneered as he spoke.

"See you around, mutt."

I hopped out the window and started in the direction of the Cullen's house. As I began to run, Jacob appeared beside me in wolf form. I anticipated his company. Wouldn't want the leech to go on a killing spree, after all. He stopped at the treaty line, watching after me as I continued. I watched him until he disappeared in the distance.

I stopped outside the house. I was terrified to go in but I knew I had to. As I resigned myself to my fate, a voice stopped me cold.

"Arria." I froze and looked up, shocked to see Edward standing before me.

"He bit her." I forced out before he could say anything else. "You don't have to believe me, but that's what happened. The only way to stop the transformation was to trick Lucas into thinking I would kill her."

"Really?"

"Yes. I tasted the poison though. I would've let go sooner. The taste threw me off. I knew the venom was gone but I just-,"

"I don't want to believe you." I chanced a look at him. He looked worn out. "I want to just accept what I saw."

"I don't blame you."

"I need you, though. So I will push my hatred aside."

"There's no antivenom, is there?" I whispered. He shook his head.

"If you don't mind my asking, how is it you can help?"

"It's a gift. That's all you need to know." He nodded.

"I did it for you, you know." I called after him as he turned to go inside. "It's your choice if you decide to change her. That's not Lucas's decision to make and it's not mine."

"Thank you."

I followed him into the house where I was immediately encompassed into Tristan's arms. I pulled him close, kissing his cheek.

"Arria, thank god!"

"I missed you, Tristan."

"Don't ever do that again!"

"You know I can't promise that," I chuckled.

"I love you so much." He sealed his lips onto mine. I returned his kiss with a fervor I had never attempted before. I let myself go as much as I could.

"You are my life, Tristan. I love you." After my previous kiss, this was a welcome change. Kissing Lucas had been necessary, but I did not enjoy a second of it. It would only upset Tristan to know, so I silently vowed to keep it to myself.

"I need to help Bella. Promise you'll still love me when I get back?" He chuckled.

"Always. As long as you promise too?"

"Always." I gave him one long kiss before I pulled away, heading upstairs. Jane met me on the way up.

"You don't have to do this." She whispered.

"Jane, it's the only way I can help."

"It's not fair."

"Life's not fair." I left her behind as I entered the room. Bella was fading. I could tell that from the moment I stepped inside.

I could only faintly hear her heart. It was straining to continue its motion. I smiled sadly, as I stepped next to her. Part of me wondered if I should have just let the venom take her. It was my cowardice. I had never attempted this gift before, although I knew it was there. I didn't know what would happen.

"Marcus would kill me if I let anything happen to you." Carlisle smiled sadly.

"Well then, it's a good thing you're not doing anything. I'll do fine on my own, thanks."

"What is it you're doing, exactly?"

"Saving her."

Edward, who had been standing near the door, moved over to hold Bella's hand. He watched me carefully. I looked to him for permission. He offered a curt nod.

I placed my lips against her wrist and bit down. Edward stiffened but Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder. I focused instead on Bella's blood. First, I sucked out the venom I had just put there. Then came the hard part. I pulled my mouth away, hovering it over the open wound. I focused on the sickness in her blood. I breathed in slowly, deliberately.

I was faintly aware of the gasp of shock I heard. I could taste the venom as it integrated itself into my system. Slowly, the taste ebbed off and I broke the connection, falling backward. I caught myself on the table. My vision began to whiten around the edges; everything was getting blurry.

"She needs treatment," I gasped the words out, "but the venom should be gone."

I knew it was gone. I could already hear her heartbeat strengthening. Bella would recover.

"How?"

"I took her sickness into myself." Carlisle looked up in alarm, moving to my side.

"What does that mean for you?"

"I don't know. I've never done it before."

"There's no way of telling what this will do to you!"

"Theoretically, my body should adapt and expel it. I'm already dead. What's the worst that could happen?"

Even as I said this, I knew there would be consequences. There was a difference between drinking blood with venom in it and taking the venom into the very core of your being.

It was then that for the second time that day, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N** – This one took me a long time, I know. I've been busy this year at school and just couldn't think of what to write. It's drawing to the end, so one more chapter (maybe two) and an epilogue. I enjoyed writing this story. I hope I can do it justice when I finish it. As such, I anticipate this taking me some time to finish. I need an appropriate ending.

I miss your feedback so please review and let me know what you think!

Ro


	10. Hope I Rise

Disclaimer – I do not own the Twilight series and I do not own any of the characters with the exception of the obvious (Arria, Tristan, and Lucas)… they're my own creation along with the plot. The rest belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

A/N – Okay, here's the next chapter! It's hard to believe that it's been a year since I last updated this story. I'm super busy with school and will be entering graduate school next year. Truth be told, I'm not really into _Twilight_ anymore. The story was interesting, but it has lost its appeal. I decided to complete this story, however. I owe all of the readers that much. Hopefully you guys will enjoy its ending. I've actually had this ending in mind since I started. Enjoy!

**Hope I Rise**

I felt something akin to nausea about the same time as I felt everything drop away. I was vaguely aware of Edward catching me as I fell. Then, there was blackness. Blackness and pain, followed by a feeling I never imagine I would experience again. Burning.

* * *

Seven days later and still no change. Sorting out my own feelings had taken a long time. It's a difficult position. I never imagine I would subject to these feelings again. I always believed that I would never be in a situation such as this. I feel almost human.

When your best friend is a vampire, you just don't think there will be a waiting game. There shouldn't be one. I shouldn't be sitting around waiting to know if Arria was going to move again or not. When a vampire dies, there's smoke and fire. There's ashes. There's nothing left. There is no other way. There isn't just a body laying there, not moving. And there certainly isn't an apprehension akin to waiting for a heartbeat. Vampires don't have heartbeats.

I sighed, dropping myself onto the couch and pulling my phone out. I had put off this phone call long enough. I dialed slowly, hoping to put off the inevitable. The receptionist answered quickly, however, and connected me just as fast. They were waiting for me to call.

"Jane, dear! Thank goodness! What's going on? I thought you said you were bringing Tristan back here?"

"Aro, I need to speak with Marcus." I attempted to keep my voice steady. I could've sworn my voice was shaking.

There was a long pause on his end of the line. I briefly wondered if Marcus wasn't around, but it was still Aro's voice when he spoke again.

"Jane, tell me."

"I'm sorry, but I need Marcus. You must understand." If I could cry, I would sobbing. I felt like a child all over again. I hadn't been a child in years. At least, not mentally.

"I understand. I'll arrange things."

"Please do."

"Jane…" Marcus' voice was apprehensive. "Please, Jane."

"You are aware of Arria's other gift?"

"I am."

"She's never used it before." I choked briefly. "I warned her, Marcus."

"What happened, Jane?" There was panic now.

"Bella was poisoned. There was no way for the Cullens' to get the antivenin in time." I took an unnecessary breath. "Arria… She took the poison into herself. It was like this gas coming from Bella into her. She collapsed."

"Where is she?"

"It's been seven days, Marcus. She hasn't moved."

"Seven days?" He was screaming now.

"Marcus…"

"No! You waited seven days to tell me that my daughter may no longer exist?"

"There's no way of knowing anything right now."

"You should have told me."

"I don't know what to do! I feel like a human, Marcus. All of this waiting."

"Is there no way to tell?" He was quiet now. I barely heard him.

"If there was, Carlisle would find a way." I paused. "We're not sure what to look for. No heartbeat. No breathing. All of that's normal for us, though."

"We're on our way."

"Of course. I'll let them know."

"Tell Carlisle…" There was a long pause. "Tell him…"

"Yes, I know." I answered his unanswered request before silently whispering goodbye.

* * *

"What?" I roared in disapproval. "No! I won't allow it."

"Edward, calm down." Carlisle stepped forward, grabbing my arm. I hadn't realized that I was moving towards Jane.

"Carlisle…"

"No, Edward. You cannot stop them from coming." He held up a hand as I attempted to interrupt. "Arria is like their daughter. In fact, she is Marcus' daughter. We knew this day would eventually come."

"It doesn't make it any better."

"They need to see her, Edward. I'm not sure if she'll ever wake up again. She hasn't moved all week."

"Fine." I grudgingly consented. "Bella and I will leave."

"Edward…" Carlisle sighed.

"No." I whipped around at Bella's whispered response.

She stood at the base of the stairs, staring at me with angry eyes.

"After everything she's done for me, you just want to up and leave!"

"Bella, that isn't what this is about."

"You can't protect me from them forever!"

"Don't you see! I have no idea how they'll react to you." I moved to her, grabbing her shoulders and staring her in the eyes. "You're the reason that this happened to Arria! Everything that happened to her has been an attempt to save you!"

"I know that, Edward. That's why I have to be here." She reached up and gently caressed my face. "I owe them an apology, Edward. They deserve to see me."

"She's right, Edward." Carlisle spoke softly behind me. "Imagine how they would take it if she wasn't here when they arrived."

"They would probably take it as an admission of guilt." Jane chimed in.

"Oh, really? And admitting guilt to their faces is so much better?" I growled softly.

"No, but it does show respect. And respect has always been important."

"I won't lose you, Bella."

"You're going to have to eventually, Edward. I don't want to stay a human forever."

"I won't take that from you."

"At this point, you don't have to." I growled loudly. "Stop, Edward! With the number of times I've been bitten, I should be a vampire. It's only a matter of time."

"I won't let that happen."

"I want it to be you, but I can't wait forever." She pulled away from me.

"Bella…"

"No. You have one day until the Volturi get here. Either you make up your mind, or I'll do it for you."

"You can't…" I moved towards her, desperate and confused.

"If you don't make up your mind, I will ask the Volturi to change me."

"No!" I roared.

"She means it, Edward."

My gaze flew to the top of the stairs. Alice was down them in a flash.

"I just saw it, Edward. She will ask them to do it. You know they will."

I looked painfully towards Bella. I thought to plead with her but I knew it wouldn't do any good. I knew that look. She was determined.

I sighed heavily.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered softly, loud enough for her to hear.

"And I love you, Edward. That's why I'm doing this."

Everyone watched me as I considered it. I didn't want Bella to become a monster. Shockingly, I realized that I loved her humanity. I loved her blush, her heartbeat. I loved that she, an innocent human who still had a soul, loved me. How could she possibly love me? I, a soulless monster. What would happen when this was gone?

Again, quite shockingly, I realized that I would still have my Bella. She would not blush. I would not hear her heartbeat or feel her warmth. Her laugh would be the same, though. Her smile. And somewhere in my heart, I was sure that she would still have her clumsiness. I smiled briefly at the thought. She would not be fragile, though. I knew that even this did not matter, however. I would still protect her, whether she was invincible or not.

I looked back up and found her eyes. She watched me warily.

"You would be heartbroken if I said no, wouldn't you?" I whispered with a whisper of a smile.

Hesitantly, she bit her lower lip and nodded.

"I promised I would never break your heart again, didn't I?" I smiled fully now and watched with joy as her face lit up.

I could almost feel my heart skip as she leapt into my arms. I held her close, taking the time to revel in her warmth. I silently mourned its soon-to-be loss. I turned my mind away from those thoughts, however, and focused instead on happier things.

Soon, there would be no holding back.

"Edward, they're early." Carlisle's voice broke me out of my reverie. I was suddenly glad I made my decision. Alice could show them and everything would be fine. I smiled down at Bella, pulling her close again.

"That's not…" Jane never got the chance to finish her thought.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash.

* * *

I had no sense of time, really. There was only the fire. The burning. Surely, it had been three days? I was vaguely aware that this wasn't the transformation, though. That I didn't know how long this would take.

Something else pricked at the back of my mind. Something was trying to call my attention. I tried to focus. What was it? As I attempted, I slowly became of aware of several things. My hand felt empty. It felt strange, but I couldn't understand why. I moved on, focusing on the pressure on my throat. Unusual, but that wasn't it. I was close, though.

Slightly lower, my focus pinpointed onto my chest. There was a crackling against my skin. It felt like a shock. Memories poured into my mind as I suddenly recognized it. Meeting him on the street. Dating him. Giving him the necklace. Loving him. Losing him. Tristan. Tristan was in trouble.

My eyes flew open. My senses were flooded by the sight in front of me. Lucas came into focus first. His eyes were wild, his hand clutching my throat. I felt sick as I noted the blood that covered his mouth. My eyes caught a flash of blonde hair and, as I glanced down, Tristan came into view. Blood flowed slowly from his chest and his face was contorted in pain.

My attention moved back to Lucas. He was angry. Very angry.

"So nice of you to join us!" He snarled and pulled me closer. "You were missing all the fun."

"Not a party without me." I managed to choke out the words. Lucas laughed maniacally.

"I like that. You always have a sense of humor, even when you're going to die."

"Sure about that?"

"I already took care of the Cullens, if that's what you mean."

"I doubt it." He snarled furiously. "You were always impulsive when angry. I'm sure you only did enough to ensure you could get up here. Am I right?"

When he snarled again, I knew that I was.

"Inconsequential. I have plenty of time."

I had no idea how much time had passed. The burning completely obscured any concept of time. I could only hope that help was on the way.

Our silence was broken by Tristan's sudden screams of pain.

"It burns!" He cried out, screaming non-stop.

"Tristan!" Lucas' grip tightened on my throat and he laughed.

"Don't worry. He doesn't deserve the honor of our existence."

"No. Leave him alone." I dragged my hand upwards, pushing against Lucas' chest. His eyes instantly hardened and suddenly I was airborne.

Glass shattered as I flew through the back of the Cullens' house. I slammed into a tree with a sickening snap. Lucas followed quickly, however, and soon I was in the same position I had been.

"Give up. You can't win this time."

"I'll never stop fighting you." With a roar, he threw me again. Five trees later, I was face down on the ground.

"Let me repeat myself. You. can't. win."

I gasped for the unnecessary air. There was no strength left in me, but I knew I had to keep Lucas occupied. Slowly, I pushed myself up.

"I will never stop fighting you." I pulled a leg up, pushing so that I was standing. I stumbled sideways, bracing myself against a tree. "You'll have to kill me first."

"What made you believe that wasn't the plan this time?"

"What's taking you so long then?"

"Simple. I want to enjoy this."

"You shouldn't have." I laughed softly.

He laughed loudly, but the sound was cut off by another roar.

"She's quite right, Lucas. You shouldn't have waited."

It was amusing to see Lucas' head whip around that quickly. I was more pre-occupied with the sight of my father, however. Marcus stood only a few feet away from us, flanked by Aro and other top members of the Volturi guard. Caius, I noted, must have stayed behind to control the affairs at home.

If I did not know it was impossible, I would have been sure that Lucas paled.

"Surely you did not think I would not have heard about everything that has been happening over here?"

"Marcus, Aro, I…"

"You nothing." Aro interrupted. "You have threatened and harmed not only a valued member of our coven, but a close friend's family."

"Guards." Marcus' voice was barely contained rage.

The guards sprang forward, at least four of them, and tackled Lucas to the ground. He began to pull away, utilizing his added strength. Just as he threw one off, however, two more flashes came forward and pinned him down. Emmett and Jasper were quickly joined by Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie.

I watched impassively as they tore Lucas to shreds. Slowly, it felt like a weight being lifted. Pushing off the tree, I shuffled forward. I stayed Edward's hand as he moved to burn the remains. Glancing at me, he nodded and handed the lighter to me.

I stared down at the torn pieces and, with a snarl, threw the lighter down.

Now, I thought, it was over.

* * *

I stumbled as I backed away. Marcus came forward and pulled me into his embrace.

"Arria."

"Father." I smiled as I leaned on him for support.

"They told me you hadn't woken up."

"It wasn't a very pleasant sight when I did, I assure you." I pulled away slightly to look at him. "Nothing I couldn't handle, though."

"I am glad for it. It has been too long since I have seen you."

"I am sorry for that." I smiled up at him and, turning away, caught sight of the window I flew out of only several minutes before. Memories flooded my mind.

"Tristan…" I breathed, trying to pull away. Marcus held me tight, however, even as I pulled harder.

"Arria."

"Father, let me go! I have to help Tristan."

"Arria, stop." He pulled me harshly against him. "Stop, my child."

"What? Why?" I stared up at him, bewildered.

"The transformation has already begun. There is nothing you can do."

"No! No! I was supposed to save him!"

"You did, my child. You did."

"Marcus is right, Arria." Carlisle stepped forward. "If you hadn't distracted Lucas, Tristan would probably be dead right now. I don't know how you found the strength."

"My necklace was shocking me."

"And you felt that?"

"Not right away." I began to calm down, shaking my head. "I knew something had changed. It took a lot of my focus to figure out what it was. My hand was empty. Then, I felt Lucas' grip on my throat. Finally, I felt the shocks."

"If I may ask, what did happen? You hadn't moved in seven days."

"Burning." I whispered. "It was just like the transformation. Just burning."

Thinking on it, I pulled the necklace from neck. It was burning. Just like I had been for the past seven days. On the ground, it burst into flames. I watched it disintegrate before my eyes.

"Come, Arria." Marcus lifted me up. "You'll not want to leave his side, I imagine?"

I shook my head smiling.

"You know me so well."

* * *

Three days later, Tristan woke up.

"I never wanted this for you." I whispered as softly as possible. His head still turned towards me.

"I feel…"

"I know."

"Is this how it always is?"

"Yes."

"My heart?"

"Still mine, if you can forgive—"

He had me pushed up against the wall, his mouth on mine before I finished my sentence. It was like nothing I had ever experienced. There was no holding back now. We memorized each other's lips, mouths. The kiss was endless. No need for air. No need for anything, or anyone, else. Finally, however, he did pull away.

"I could do that forever." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Me too, Tristan."

"I will always love you, Arria. Always." He kissed my forehead. "There is nothing to forgive."

"I couldn't save you."

"Maybe not, but I think the outcome is acceptable." He smirked.

"I love you, Tristan." I whispered.

"Always?"

"Always."

He nodded, smiling. "Always."

* * *

A few days later, we were saying goodbye. Aro and the guard had already left, leaving Marcus and Jane behind to accompany us home. They had arranged private travel at my request. I knew Tristan would never forgive himself if he hurt anyone. Once at home, I would help him stave off his thirst. He wanted my lifestyle, the Cullens lifestyle. We knew he would be better here, but the isolation would be easier back in Italy.

"I apologize for all of the troubles I have caused." I stepped forward, hugging each member of the family. "I can never repay any of you."

"Please, all is forgiven." Carlisle smiled gently.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I can never thank you enough." Marcus moved forward, intercepting the potentially awkward conversation of apologies.

"Again, it is nothing."

"I hope you won't stay away too long." Bella spoke from behind Edward.

I kept Tristan behind me, slightly shocked by his restraint but still wary. It seemed that he was mildly averse to human blood. I mused that it must've had something to do with his steadfast horror at the thought of killing someone else.

"I will visit in a few years, perhaps. Tristan and I will be working towards channeling his hunger."

"I look forward to it." Edward spoke this time, surprising me.

"As do I."

"Well?" Tristan asked and I nodded smiling up at him.

"Goodbye, everyone!"

"Come… Arria, Tristan." Marcus gestured towards us. "Let's go home."

"Yes," I smiled, "Let's."

* * *

A/N – Thank you all of my readers for following this story as long as it took me to finish! I'm sorry it took this long, but I finally finished it. I know some people probably won't like the ending, but it's always been on my mind. I really hope you guys enjoy it though! Again, thank you for reading! Final reviews are always welcome!


End file.
